Harry Potter and Merlin's Book
by FicFiend
Summary: Post HBP: Harry rebuilds the D.A. finds love and the power he needs to kill LV and win the war. Better than the summary! hg rhr R&R! Will Be Long!
1. Weekend At the Dursleys

**Harry Potter **

**And **

**The Book of Merlin **

**A Story Of Year 7**

**A/N:** First off, ships for this story will be Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermoine, Neville/Luna (kind of) and Remus/Tonks, among others. This is a high powered Harry story, not super Harry because I have not made him invincible. To Albus fans like me, Dumbledore will make a few appearances, to critics, don't worry he is still enjoying the "next great adventure" (dead). Cornelius Fudge is still minister, he is just too good of a character to lose, Delores Umbrige is still his senior undersecretary and is not happy with Harry at all (fun fun). Not a lot from the Dursleys in this epic tale, they are too predictable. Now on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I wish that I owned Harry and the gang but JK can't bear to part with them. Furthermore, there are so many fics out there that some ideas are bound to overlap so please hold off on the plagiarism accusations.

**Weekend At The Dursley's**

**Number 4 Pivet Drive:**

In the smallest bedroom of an immaculately kept house a sixteen year old Harry Potter lay facedown on his bed. Harry looked like any other ordinary boy, but to anyone who carried a wand he was famous. Three years after Lord Voldemort's return from the brink of death Harry was again feeling alone. He had lost his godfather, Sirius Black, a year earlier during a battle at the department of mysteries. Now, only weeks before, Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light and the order of the phoenix had been murdered by the infamous death eater and former potions master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Harry, who had suspected Snape from his first year had witnessed the murder, and now had to deal with the loss of the wizard that he respected above all others.

"Damn Snape!" Harry screamed as he punched his pillow over and over with all of his might. "Why didn't Dumbledore believe me?" he sobbed, "If he had then he would still be alive.". Those same thoughts had plagued Harry since he had returned from school. The only other thoughts he had were of Ginny, and were no better than the ones about Dumbledore's death. Her face floated the forefront of his thoughts, "I've lost her too" he thought sadly. Harry would never admit it but he desperately wanted to take back his comments to her after the funeral. "Maybe she still loves me" he thought, but he mustn't allow himself to think that way, it was safer for her if they were apart. "Voldemort will kill her too if he thinks it will get to me" he spoke aloud to no one.

It was at this point in his internal argument that Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl flew through the open window, she carried, what Harry assumed to be letters from Ron and Hermoine. He crossed the room and relieved Hedwig of her burden, he was however, surprised to feel the weight of a third letter in his hand. "I wonder who this is from" thought Harry. Flipping it over he immediately recognized Ginny's handwriting, he would save this one for last. First, Harry opened Ron's, guessing, correctly that it was the shortest.

_Hey Mate,_

_Sorry that you couldn't come stay with us right away but mum insisted that you had to go to the muggles for a little while. Look, I'm not good at this sort of thing so, just take care of yourself until the wedding, then Hermoine can straighten you out. Oh, and I checked Ginny's letter for curses and I think its all right to open it._

_-Ron_

The last sentence startled Harry so much that he had to read it twice. He hadn't thought that Ginny would send him a cursed letter, a howler maybe but curses could be pretty nasty. But the more he thought about it he understood that Ginny, when angry, was a force to be reckoned with. Hell, all her older brothers were afraid of her! Pushing that thought from his mind, Harry turned and opened Hermoine's letter.

_Dear Harry,  
Don't you dare beat yourself up over what happened to Dumbledore, he wouldn't have wanted one of the few people who actually knew him as a person to mourn for him. Look, I'll see you at Bill's wedding, from there we can go to Godric's Hollow and complete your mission. But to do that you are going to have to confront your grief and move beyond it. If I know you, and I do, then you have been starving yourself, you can' t fight Voldemort if you are going to collapse now can you? Until you get better I won't even let you try. I miss you, so please make it to the Burrow in one piece._

_-Hermoine_

She was right, as usual. Harry had not been eating well at all, even less than the meager portions that were served to him at meals by Aunt Petunia. In fact, the only time he ever saw the Dursleys was when his aunt forced a meal on him to keep up appearances with the neighbors. Resolving to eat more from now on he set heroine's letter aside and picked up Ginny's. Her letter had tear marks dotting the outside and on the parchment itself, much like the letter he had gotten from Hagrid a few days before.

_Dear Harry,  
To say that I am both angry and disappointed about your attitude would be an understatement. The weeks we spent together were the happiest of my life. I have always wanted to be with you and some stupid hero complex is not going to stop that. You better hope that Tom gets his hands on you before my brothers, or I do._

_-Ginny_

Harry read her letter a second, and a third time. His heart leapt into his throat as he read, over and over again, that she still wanted to be with him. In fact, the letter itself expressed his own view on the breakup as well. But, his hopes were smashed as Errol fluttered through the window and dropped a red, smoking envelope on to his lap. Remembering Neville's advice from his second year, Harry reluctantly broke the seal and took a large step back.

HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR SISTER LIKE THAT! YOU ARE EASILY THE BIGGEST PRAT THAT WE HAVE EVER BEEN UNFORTUNATE ENOUGH TO MEET! YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THAT WE DON'T FIND YOU ALONE SOMEWHERE! FIX IT OR SUFFER!

-Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron

The letter tore itself to shreds before Harry's astonished, and fearful eyes. Just then Harry heard his uncle pounding up the stairs.

"You bloody freak! The whole neighborhood could have heard that racket!" screamed Vernon as he stepped into Harry's room.

"Well Uncle, your yelling isn't helping much then is it?" Harry replied acidly. Vernon Dursley's face then turned as red as Harry had ever seen it, Uncle Vernon seemed to be trying to get intelligible words out through his angry, and very loud pants for breath.

"How dare you speak like that to me in my own house, after all your aunt and I have done for you. You are still just an ungrateful little bastard!" Vernon bellowed. With those last comments years of pain and anguish came pouring out of Harry.

"All that you did for me! What fantasy world have you been living in, ever since I was placed here you have done nothing but belittle my family and my world. You locked me in a cupboard for years! I have never had enough to eat, and when I finally get some friends you tried to keep them away from me!" by the time Harry had finished he too was out of breath, tired as he was he still couldn't miss the sight of Vernon's fist barreling towards his head. Harry, using his quiddich skills, ducked at the last second, causing uncle Vernon's hand to collide with the doorframe. In a split second Harry had his wand out and was pointing it between Vernon's eyes. "Uncle I know enough spells to leave you in a puddle on the floor, and it would be worth the expulsion to do it!"

All Vernon only managed two syllables in reply "Get Out!"

"Fine!" Harry replied before quickly shrinking his trunk and gathering up his few remaining possessions. "Hediwig" he said, "Go to Ron's and wait for me there". As she flew out the window Harry shrunk her cage and stomped past uncle Vernon, down the stairs and finally out the door. The feeling of freedom that Harry experienced was short lived however, as he strolled quickly down the sidewalk he heard a voice from behind him.  
"Harry wait!", Harry immediately recognized it as Tonk's voice, who was an auror and an order member.

"What do you want" he replied, exasperated at the fact that she was going to try and send him back.

"I need to take you back to your uncles" said Tonks.

"No", Harry replied simply, much like Dumbledore had done to him after the Department of Mysteries disaster.

"What do you mean no?" questioned a very confused Tonks, no one talked to aurors that way, well no one since Dumbledore.

"What I mean, Nymphadora, is that I refuse to go back into that hellhole." said Harry, he quickly added, "And don't try and stop me from leaving."

Tonks turned slightly red at the use of her first name but quickly recovered. "But Harry," she said almost pleadingly "Dumbledore would have wanted you to stay."

"Don't you dare talk about Dumbledore in front of me, you will never know what it was like watching him die!" screamed Harry.

"That may be" replied Tonks "but it doesn't change the fact that you need to go back for your own protection."

"Tonks, you know where there is someplace else that is safe, so you will have to either let me go, or fight me" said Harry, with just a hint of malice behind his words.

"Harry, you know damn well that I don't want to fight you but McGonegall won't let me to allow you to escape." said Tonks.

For the second time that night, Harry's rage threatened to overtake him. "Escape!" so now I'm a prisoner!" Harry exclaimed. Immediately regretting her choice of words Tonks tried to calm Harry down.

"No Harry of course you aren't a prisoner, just hear me out…"

"NO!", Harry cut her off "I'm done talking, I'm leaving now."

"Very well Harry" Tonks said with a hint of sadness "then you leave me no choice. Stupefy!" she cried, a jet of red light sped towards the spot where Harry had just been standing. Rolling to his left, Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Tonks. "Expelliarmus"

"Protego" said Tonks calmly as she deflected Harry's spell. Becoming angry, Harry thought "Levicorpus" as loudly as he could. There was a flash of light and Tonks was suddenly hanging upside down by her ankle. Her pink hair clashed brilliantly against her angry red face.

"Harry Potter let me down this instant!" she yelled at him.

"Silencio" Harry said, immediately cutting off her cries of protest. "perificus totalus", her arms and legs snapped together and she fell to the ground in a mangled heap. "I am leaving now" Harry declared, "your shift is over in five minutes, someone will find you then. I will be in touch within a day or so, so please tell Remus not to worry, goodbye.". Harry then turned and dissaparated on the spot, leaving a very shocked and angry Tonks in his wake.


	2. At The Burrow

At The Burrow

The Burrow:

Harry re-appeared within sight of the burrow, he still wasn't sure why he had decided to go there in the first place, probably because apart from Hogwarts, it was the only place he felt at home. As he looked towards the door, wondering if he should go in at such an early hour, it was yanked open and a very tired looking Molly Weasley stepped out into the early morning light.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing here? Was there an attack? Are you OK?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Mrs. Weasley but I didn't know where else I could go" Harry replied sheepishly. "Everyone is fine, well Tonks is gonna kill me, but I had to leave the Dursley's."

"Oh, of course Harry dear, come on in and I'll start making breakfast, until its done you can just sleep on the sofa. The boys will be up in a few hours and I know they want to talk to you." said Molly, ushering Harry into the living room. 

"That's what I was afraid of" thought Harry groggily, the thought of talking with Ginny's 5 remaining brothers didn't appease him one bit. Nevertheless, Harry slept peacefully for the next few hours until he was violently shaken awake. "Wha Happen'd?" Harry mumbled, before he felt himself put in the full body bind.

"Harry, all the Weasley men have something to say to you." said Bill in a barely audible yet threatening whisper. "As you know, we are every protective of our baby sister, and you have crossed the line. If it weren't for the fact that we like you so much you wouldn't be getting this second chance." Harry's hopes soared when he realized that he wasn't going to be skinned alive by the 5 very muscular brothers arrayed in front of him, but they had more to say. "Ginny has done nothing but cry since she got home and it is all your fault!", Bill, losing his temper, managed to take several deep breathes to calm himself, Charlie, however continued.

"In our howler, we said to fix your relationship, we are going to let you try. But, you will be doing it our way, and it starts now. Ginny will be down for breakfast shortly, she doesn't know that you are here, or your reasons for coming, so you will surprise her and cheer her up!". Harry was about to respond when he heard Ginny walking down the stairs. He was roughly dragged into the kitchen and put in a chair, only then did the boys remove the jinx.

"Hey Ginny" He said in greeting. Apparently it was sounded little too half hearted, and Harry received a kick under the table from Fred. Ginny's eyes, red from crying slowly turned towards Harry.

"Hi" she said meekly, "what are you doing here?", there was no malice in her voice, but the sadness in it hurt Harry more than anger ever could.

"I had to leave the Dursley's after Uncle Vernon kicked me out, Tonks didn't like that idea and I kind of dueled he on my way out". that got a rare smile out of Ginny.

"You beat her didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah" said Harry, "when I left her face matched your hair!". Ginny genuinely laughed for the first time since their breakup. This earned Harry a small smile from Charlie. They continued talking like that for almost a half hour before Ginny said,

"Harry, I want to get back together, I don't think I can be happy with out you in my life.". this was what all of her brothers had been waiting for, now all Harry had to say was yes and everything would be back to normal.

"Ginny" Harry replied wearily "we talked about this and it is simply too dangerous for you to be near me.". This reply actually shocked her brothers into silence, they had not expected this.

"What if I don't care, this is my choice to make not yours!" Ginny yelled, "besides, I'm the youngest in the biggest family of blood traitors in England. And you know damn well that I'm right." none of her brothers dared correct her language, it was far too dangerous to speak when their sister was angry. Across the table from Ginny, Harry felt himself agreeing with her, he knew that he had to end this conversation quickly. Drawing his wand he pointed it at he and said "Silencio", Ginny's face turned a shade of purple that did Vernon Dursley proud. The boys just looked on, mouths agape, no one had ever dared to silence Ginny before.

"This conversation is over, you know what my feelings are about this.". With that Harry excused himself and walked upstairs to the room he and Ron traditionally shared. Ginny gave all of her brothers a look that said "release me or die", Bill quickly lifted the silencing charm. Ginny turned and stalked up the stairs after Harry.

"He's dead now you know." Charlie said, looking at Ron. Ron was about to reply but was cut off from the sounds of the fight that erupted over their heads.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How dare you silence me when you know that I am right.". Harry's reply was inaudible as it was drowned out by Ginny's yelling, "You great bloody prat! Don't try being noble with me!" A bright flash of light shone through a crack in the ceiling.

"Hmm, "Levicorpus", I didn't think Ginny knew that one." Ron though aloud. All the boys were surprised when it was Harry who emerged down the stairs. To their shocked faces he said,

"That should hold her for a while, please don't tell her where I went, I don't want to have to…". He was cut off by the sound of Ginny finally hitting the floor and bolting towards the stairs. "Now that was faster than I expected" Harry said to no one in particular, seconds later he was forced to spin to avoid a boiling hex that Ginny had sent his way. He backed towards the door as he deflected her famous bat bogey hex with the Protego charm. Harry had to continue backing up, dodging and deflecting curses, until the two combatants were well away from the house. Ginny's face contorted with anger as Harry deflected everything she sent at him, after a few minutes of defense Harry threw Ginny backward with a flick of his wrist. Ginny tumbled to the ground, losing a shoe in the process. Harry then bewitched the shoe to hit her every time she cast a spell. This continued for a few more minutes before Harry suddenly tripped, he immediately suspected that one of her brothers had interfered on her behalf, Ginny however took full advantage of his mistake and sent him to the ground with a yell of "Expelliarmus!". In seemingly less than a second she had crossed the ground between them and now stood over Harry, his wand in her hand and her foot on his chest.

"Now." she said triumphantly, "are you going to listen to me or are you going to stay down there all day" Harry nodded glumly, earning sniggers from the boys. "The rest of you can bugger off!", Ginny yelled while pointing her want at them, the boys quickly ran into the relative safety of the house. "Harry" she said, turning back towards him and looking straight into his eyes, "I love you and I will not let you get away again, so can we be together or do I have to beat you again?".

Harry sighed, knowing that he had lost both to Ginny and to his true feelings for her, "You're right Gin, I know that you can take care of yourself, and I want to be together again too.".

"Good" replied Ginny, "oh and while you are down there would you mind putting my shoe back on?", Harry realized that she was serious, but thankfully managed to outsmart her again, using his wand he canceled his spell and then bewitched it back onto her foot. Ginny was a bit surprised that she had been out thought again by Harry, she had wanted to make him put the shoe on himself, he deserved it after using it as a weapon. Putting her surprise aside, she quickly followed Harry back inside of the burrow. Ginny's brothers were all very happy to see the two back together, even Ron managed a small smile and a nod. Harry and Ginny headed to the couch where they talked and eventually fell asleep in each others arms. Watched over by Ron.

Harry awoke the next morning with a still sleeping Ginny in his arms, her head on his chest. "Gin" he said in her ear, "we have to get up". Ginny mumbled something incoherently before rolling over and embracing Harry. They shared a long passionate kiss before Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"Even though I think its wonderful that you two are back together, I still can't let you elope in front of me." she said with a smile.

"Mum" said Ginny, "we weren't eloping, just waking up."

"well if I wake up to that every day then its safe to say that you have me for life Ginerva." Harry replied.

"Don't call me that!" Ginny said, hitting Harry on the arm, "and yes, to spite Ron you get a wakeup kiss every day.". The couple laughed and moved into the kitchen to eat.

Midway through breakfast a tired and worn out looking Minerva McGonegall emerged from the fireplace. "Good morning everyone" she said, before looking around, "where are Remus and Tonks?"

"They said that they would be along shortly Minerva, would you like to sit down?" replied Molly. At this Harry paled just a little bit, earning him a snigger from Ginny's direction. No sooner had Minerva sat down when Remus Lupin and Tonks strode in through the doorway. Tonks, after spotting Harry turned another deep shade of red, Harry couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or anger, he hoped it was the former.

"Honey we talked about this, Harry beat you fair and square." said Remus as he stepped between the two.

"I know that Remus, but do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to be found by the head of the auror department, in a full body bind no less. And then having to explain that it wasn't death eaters who did it to you but the underage wizard that you were supposed to be watching!". At this Ron sprayed his pumpkin juice all over the table, his face red with mirth. Ginny was failing miserably to suppress a giggle, even McGonegall was chuckling in the corner. 

Molly however, rounded on Harry saying "what possessed you to duel a fully trained auror!".

"Well I won didn't I." Harry replied.

When the laughter died down Minerva spoke "well now that everyone is here we can get down to business. I hold in this bottle the will of Albus Dumbledore, as instructed we will venture into the pensieve to hear its contents." everyone touched the silvery liquid and were sucked into the memory.

"Hello everyone" started Dumbledore, "now that you are all here I can assume that I am dead, or Harry has snuck into my pensieve again. I ask you all not to grieve for me, after all death is but the next great adventure. Harry, do not beat yourself up over what happened, whatever it was it could not have been your fault, remember things are not always what they seem. Well, down to dividing my many possessions. I, Albus Dumbledore, being of apparently sound mind do bequeath the sum of 200,000 galleons to Arthur and Molly Weasley, and 10,000 galleons to each of their children, excluding Percy. I also give 200,000 galleons to Remus Lupin, who I can now say without fear of reprisal needs a few new robes. 200,000 galleons will also be given to Nymphadora Tonks, use it well. Minerva, the post of headmistress falls to you, keep hog warts open at all costs. Finally, we come to you Harry, the finest young man that I have ever known, I leave you the remainder of my estate, including all my possessions and gringotts vaults, and most importantly two books that I wish you to read through at your earliest convenience. I hope that these things will help you in your battle against Tom and his followers, good luck Harry.". The memory faded and the party found themselves back in the kitchen of the burrow.

"Harry I have a full inventory of the contents of Albus' vaults" began McGonegall "while at gringotts I also inquired about your other vaults, you have a meeting with Ragnok in one weeks time." she handed Harry a long parchment and two books before flooing back to Hogwarts. Harry, shaken after seeing his mentor again decided to wait to check out the books he had been left. He and Ginny spent the rest of the day trying to get some alone time away from Ron's prying eyes.

A/N: Please Review! 


	3. The Books

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed, feel free to give ideas...I am suffering from horrible writer's block with the end of ch.3...Thanks

**The Books**

**The Burrow**:

The next day Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermoine, who had arrived during the night and still had to be filled in on its contents, sat in Ron's room discussing Dumbledore's will.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "both these books have to be almost ancient!"

"It figures, Harry gets all this cool stuff and Hermoine goes right for the books" said Ron.

"Well Ronald," she replied, stressing his full name, "these came directly to Harry so they must be important in some way."

"You know Harry, I think that she might be right, open the letter attached to the first one and lets see what the books are for" said Ginny. Harry broke the seal and began to read it to himself.

Dear Harry,

I am truly happy to present to you the source of my power, don't worry all will be revealed when you open the book, which, by the way, you must do alone and at night. Best wishes, see you soon, ect. ect.

-Albus Dumbledore, former supreme mugwump, confederation of wizards, order of Merlin 1st class.

"uh guys," Harry said, "lets go with the other books first". Hermoine shot him a suspicious look but went along with the agreements from Ron and Ginny. Harry tried to pry open the book but found that it was stuck closed.

"Figures," said Ron, "Harry gets something we can use and he can't open it!"

"Shut up Ron" shouted Hermoine excitedly, "look". They all looked at the cover of the book, where words had started to appear.

-ANY TRUE TROUBLEMAKER WILL KNOW THE PASSWORD-

"Brilliant!" said Ron, exasperated, "How are we supposed to figure out the bloody password". Hermoine, who was trying to figure it out herself didn't bother to correct his language.

"Easy" answered Harry, ignoring Hermoine's scandalized look at the fact that he had figured it out before her, he placed his wand tip on the book and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.". Harry was immediately able to open the book, inside on the first page it read:

Mssrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present: THE MARAUDER'S HANDBOOK

Under the writing there was a blank space that read "name", Harry, finding that he could not turn the page wrote Harry Potter in the space. The ink started to sink in to the page, causing Ginny to tense at the reminder of Tom Riddle's diary. Writing immediately began to appear.

Mr. Prongs would like to inquire about your last name "sir".

Mr. Padfoot seconds this and demands that the gentleman explain himself.

Harry wrote back: Mr. Prongs was my father, Mr. Padfoot was my godfather, Mr. Moony is a friend and Mr. Wormtail is a traitor. The words sank into the page and the answers were swift:

Mr. Prongs would like the writer to prove his claim.

Mr. Padfoot seconds Mr. Prongs.

Mr. Moony is also curious about the writer.

Mr. Wormtail demands that the writer apologies for the slanderous charges brought against him.

Mr. Prongs commands the writer to place a drop of his blood on the page.

Harry did so immediately, and no sooner had it sunk in than he received his answer.

Mr. Prongs offers his congratulations to Prongs Jr. for finding the book and discovering its secrets, furthermore Mr. Prongs offers his apologies for doubting Prongs Jr.

Mr. Padfoot would like to know how he "was" your godfather.

Mr. Moony would also like to know.

Mr. Wormtail demands an apology.

Harry quickly wrote down the story of his life…the murders of Lily and James, his life with the Dursleys, the events of Hogwarts and finally the deaths of Sirius and Dumbledore. At the prodding of the marauders he provided dates and other details, making the conversation very much like an autobiography. Harry asked when it was that they wrote the book and found that it was almost exactly a week before his parents had been killed. When Harry looked down at the book he saw more writing appear:

Mr. Prongs would like to say how proud he is of Prongs Jr.

Mr. Padfoot would like to say that he couldn't have possibly died a better way.

Mr. Moony would like to express his satisfaction at being the last marauder, seeing as the bet between Mssrs. Padfoot and Prongs was premature.

Mr. Prongs would be happy to aid Prongs Jr. and his friends.

Mr. Padfoot agrees.

Mr. Moony agrees and begs Mssrs. Padfoot and Prongs to cease talking and get to the "good stuff".

For the rest of the afternoon the four friends learned about spells, pranks, dueling and becoming anamagi, now it was the moment of truth, when their forms would be revealed.

Mr. Prongs requests that Prongs Jr. places his wand on the next page to view his form.

Mr. Padfoot asks the friends of Prongs Jr. to do the same.

Mr. Moony begs them to hurry as he is brimming with excitement.

Harry took a deep breath and lowered his wand on to the paper, slowly, lines shot out from the point of contact, eventually forming a phoenix. Ron went next and found that he would transform into a lion. Hermoine, to no ones surprise was an owl. Ginny however, shocked everyone by also transforming into a phoenix.

Mr. Prongs would like to congratulate Prongs Jr. on his outstanding form.

Mr. Moony would like to express his astonishment that Prongs Jr. and his mate share magical forms.

Mr. Padfoot begs the other two to be happy in their forms, lions are powerful and owls are intelligent.

Mr. Prongs would like to say that he knew Prongs Jr. would be powerful, prophesy or not.

Mr. Padfoot would like to remind the next generation of marauders to perfect their forms so that they may be named.

Mr. Prongs expresses his condolences to Prongs Jr. as he will not be renamed.

Mr. Moony would like to remind the new marauders to add themselves to the book as the extra power would be most welcome.

Harry took a lot of time saying goodbye, even though he could write in the book any time that he wanted. After his first conversation ever with his father, or his father's personality, Harry was mentally drained, and decided to go to bed early so that he could get to the second book.

Once Harry was sure that everyone else was asleep, he silently untangled himself from Ginny and picked up the book. As soon as he opened it he felt the familiar pulling sensation and fell into blackness. "Great" he thought, "another damn portkey".

"Not quite Harry".

"Pr…Professor Dumbledore?" stammered Harry.

"Yes Harry, that is what they called me." said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling merrily.

"So you are alive!" said Harry, brimming with excitement.

"No Harry, alas I am dead, or you would not have been able to open this book." replied Albus.

"Oh," said Harry dejectedly, "so why am I here?"

"You my dear boy are here to learn from the greatest wizards of all time." at Harry's confused look he continued, "this book was created by Merlin, to store his knowledge, it was then discovered by Godric Gryffindor, who kept it in Hogwarts where it was discovered by me, now it is your turn to learn the magic of your ancestors."

"So you are telling me that not only am I to receive special training from wizards that every child tries to emulate, but that I'm related to them too!" said Harry, shaking his head with disbelief. "God, I need to sit down" he thought, with a poof, a large chintz armchair appeared behind him, Harry sank into it gratefully, "thank you professor" he said.

"I did not do that Harry, you did. And I am no longer your professor so please call me Albus.". Harry and Dumbledore spent what seemed like an eternity talking about training, the book, Harry's genealogy and what to expect when he was sent back. Soon after that Dumbledore declared that it was time that they started to train. They tackled occlumency and legitimacy first. Then came the animagus transformation, transfiguration, charms and potions followed. At long last came what Harry was waiting for, dueling. It did not disappoint either combatant.

"Stupefy!" cried out Albus, starting the duel out with a bang. Harry rolled to the side, shooting off two cutting hexes and a bludgeoning curse at Dumbledore. With a swirl of his robes Albus was gone, reappearing behind Harry, who turned and used his wand to create a whip of flame, with which he struck at Dumbledore. Albus was not the greatest wizard of his age for nothing however, the whip became a piece of string, and with a flick of his wand the spell that had dented Voldemort's shield at the department of mysteries shot towards Harry, who turned to face it and yelled "Aegis", causing a bright red shield to absorb the spell. Harry countered with a number of violent and dark curses, all of which were avoided by Dumbledore, that is until Harry yelled "Sectumsempra!", a large gash appeared in Dumbledore's chest, blood erupted out of it as he fell backwards, Harry, not knowing what to expect screamed and ran forward to his former professor. By the time he got there the gash was gone and Dumbledore lay on his back smiling up at Harry.

"Well done Harry! That was the first time I have been bested in a duel in over 75 years!" said Albus.

"Pr-Professor, I thought that I had killed you!" stammered Harry.

"Nonsense my dear boy, I can't very well die again now can I? And please call me Albus" Dumbledore answered, getting to his feet he explained to Harry that he would be undergoing some physical changes when he got back, as a result of his training. He mentioned that a certain redhead might be very pleased with the results, this caused Harry to blush the same color as the hair in question. As Harry prepared to leave Dumbledore said mystically "Tell Fawkes I say Hello.". With this parting thought Harry was sent back to the Burrow, where he fell asleep exhausted.

Harry awoke to a scream of surprise, opening his eyes he saw Ginny staring back at him. Harry got up and stretched, very sore from the time he spent with Dumbledore, glancing at Ginny he realized that she was still staring, wide eyed, at him. "What?" he asked.

"Harry…." she started, "what happened to you?". Realizing that it must have been strange for her to wake up next to a different version of himself he explained all about Dumbledore and what he learned. As he finished Ginny leaned in and kissed him, "I like the new you" she said.

"Dumbledore said you might" Harry answered, before kissing her again. At this point the door banged open and Ron entered.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing with my sister!" He yelled, alerting the entire house that Harry and Ginny were awake.

"Ron," Harry answered, "I am doing nothing this morning that you didn't do with Hermoine last night.". With that statement Ron turned pink and darted from the room.

"Harry," Ginny said perplexed, "Your eyes are twinkling". Hungry, they both went downstairs for some well earned breakfast.

**A/N:** In the next chapter...voldemort makes an appearance, and the Weasley's (and Ron's) reaction to the new Harry

**A/N2:** Thanks to the reviewers, what are the rest of you waiting for! tell me how much you love...or hate my story. PLEASE


	4. Author's Note

I am sorry for the delays in updates, but I feel that I sould warn you...SATs are saturday and schools not getting easier so be patient, I only write in my FREE TIME, not for a living.

But i do have 1/2 of chapter 4 done already, I hope you will like it.

And Please review, they keep me going...700 full reads to 12 reviews...not a good ratio

-FicFiend


	5. Gringotts Meeting

A/N: Sats are over so my story continues, review, review, review, constuctive criticisms welcome, as ar eideas and of course compliments.

Gringotts Meeting

The Burrow:

Harry and Ginny descended the stairs and stepped into the kitchen, which incidentally was full of people. Their reactions were entertaining to say the least, Remus stood open mouthed at the doorway, swearing that James Potter had been reincarnated. Fred and George Weasley were, for once, completely speechless, they had intended on teasing Harry and Ginny, but that suddenly seemed like a bad idea. Hermoine was sitting next to Ron wearing a deer in the headlights look, she did not know what to think for the first time in her life. Ron was torn between disbelief and jealousy, Harry had grown a few inches and seemingly inherited a body rippling with muscles….he would have to work for ages to get that kind of body. Molly was the only person who managed to speak, "Harry, you have a lot of explaining to do!". Harry merely dug in his pocket and flipped a galleon to Ginny, who said "I told you so" before sitting down at the table with the others.

"Okay everyone, listen up, because I am only going to go over this once." Harry said. He started by explaining the book, and his conversations with Dumbledore, how he had beaten Albus in a duel and that his next teacher would be Godric Gryffindor. Harry's magical abilities had seemingly doubled, he cast wordless and wandless first year spells with ease, but at this point the still needed his wand for most third year spells. By the time Harry had finished explaining he had just enough time to throw down some food at a Ron-like pace before he left for his meeting with Ragnok. Harry had already decided that Bill, who had recovered almost fully from grayback's attack would be his account manager, he trusted Bill and he was a curse breaker, which would help with the Black family vaults. Summoning up all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry grabbed onto the portkey that would take him to Gringotts.

Gringotts:

Harry and Bill landed in a small but luxurious room in the wizarding bank. Already seated at the table was Ragnok, flanked by what Harry assumed to be bodyguards. "Ah, Mr. Potter, so nice to finally meet the owner of my banks largest account." said Ragnok, as he gave Harry a short bow. Despite the curtness of the greeting, Ragnok found himself to be very confused by Harry, he had been informed that the wizard before him would be five feet eight inches tall and a little on the thin side. The wizard standing before him was nearing six feet, had a muscular body and simply radiated power, from the very beginning, Ragnok knew that Harry was not to be trifled with.

"Thank you for seeing us" Bill said, bowing to Ragnok, "We are here to discuss both Harry's vaults and the Goblin stance on the war versus Voldemort.".

"Well Mr. Potter lets start with your monetary possessions first" said the goblin, pushing a large sheet of parchment across the table to Harry, "Listed before you are the contents of your trust fund, the Potter vaults, the Black vaults and the Dumbledore vaults. You will notice that as of this morning they contained a combined 20 billion galleons, with more coming in each day through interest and the renting of numerous properties. There is one more vault that you will inherit at a later date, but I cannot tell you anything about it at this time. There are also several properties, a number 12 Grimmauld Place, another mansion on a small island in the Mediterranean, and last but not least, Potter Castle. Do you have any questions Mr. Potter?".

"So you're telling me that when I get that unknown vault, I'll be the wealthiest wizard in England?". Harry said incredulously.

"You mistake me Mr. Potter" said Ragnok, "You are already the single richest wizard in England, IF and only if you get the other vault (we are not sure that you are the true heir yet), you will rival the ministry's wealth as well. So, do you wish to leave your investments in their current places?", at Harry's puzzled look Ragnok continued, "You, Mr. Potter are the owner of a number of companies in the muggle world, in our world you are a major partner in Nimbus Brooms inc., Zonko's, Ollivander's Wands, and other companies of that nature, the only investment you have made personally is a massive success, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is on pace to become the wealthiest company in Britain, and you are so far the only investor.".

"I'll just leave those alone then, if anything comes up you can send it to Bill, he will be my account manager." Harry replied, his head still spinning about just how rich he was.

"Very well Mr. Potter, now I understand that you wish to address the war before you depart," at Harry's nod Ragnok kept speaking, "I can tell you that there is little danger in the goblin nation siding with Voldemort and his followers, we know that they cannot be trusted. So I ask you, why should we side with you?".

"Well sir. You should side with me for the simple fact that I am fighting for you as well as the wizarding world, once we are defeated, goblins will inevitably be next because you are the greatest threat to Voldemort next to us. I sense however, that you will require more to convince the goblin high council. As you know I did not grow up in the wizarding world, so I have no racist attitudes towards magical beings, one of my best friends is a half giant, another is a house elf, I have no qualms about treating creatures with respect, I can promise that I will not take advantage of you the way the ministry would. Furthermore, I will try to use my fame to help you and your people gain rights in the wizarding world.", by the time Harry had finished he was breathing heavily and wondering when he had learned to speak so well. Ragnok looked very pleased with his answer and told Harry that he would speak to the council on his behalf. 

Thus, a very pleased Harry Potter strolled out of Gringotts and into Fred and George's store, WWW was still going strong, as Ragnok pointed out, Harry and Bill had to fight their way through the throngs of shoppers to get to the counter. At that moment George Weasley said something that Harry would make him regret, "Hey Fred, Harry's Here!". As one the shoppers turned and mobbed Harry asking for autographs, one witch proposed to him on the spot. Harry's face turned progressively redder, both with embarrassment and anger at the twins, deciding he had enough, he raised his wand and fired of what sounded like a gunshot, all conversation stopped "Umm hello everyone," he started, "I really wish I had time to talk with all of you but I simply must be going, remember to come back here all the time for your prank needs, er….thanks, I guess". With that Harry hurried into the back room and angrily grabbed George by the collar. "What the hell did you think you were doing!", at George's blank stare Harry became more enraged, "Answer me you useless excuse for a wizard!". George looked frightened now, Bill and Fred were standing in the doorway shocked, "WHAT!" Harry barked at the two, causing them to flinch.

"UH, Harry" said Fred, "Can you calm down, you're kind of ruining the store.". Harry looked around and found that everything in the storeroom was in pieces.

"Did I do all of this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah mate, it was really scary, we could see the anger coming off you, I couldn't talk I was so frightened." replied George, after recovering from his shock.

"Was I really that scary?" questioned a very confused Harry.

"You are a very powerful wizard Harry, when your emotions are out of control like that people will notice." Bill said. Harry was about to reply that his emotions were well in hand when the building shook from the force of a large explosion outside. Harry and the Weasleys rushed outside to see six black robed death eaters shooting curses into the crowd, a cutting hex hit a man in the back, showering the crowd in blood. Bill and the twins drew their wands, ready for a fight. "Harry, you need to floo back to the burrow, let the order handle this.". Harry however, was already walking forward confidently, wand in hand. When he was ten yards away from the death eaters he started throwing curses. He dropped the first one with a stunner, ducking a crucio he sent off a reductor curse that struck the robed maniac in the forehead, spraying the remains of his head over the combatants. Bill was busy dueling his own death eater, while the twins helped get the crowd to safety. That left three more of the dark wizards to the boy who lived. "Diffindo!" Harry yelled, severing the wand arm of one of his assailants, that death eater port keyed out of the battle leaving two behind. Both of which send reductor curses at Harry, who threw up a shield in time to block one of them, the other caught him in the shoulder, breaking his collarbone and sending him spinning into the ground. A bone crushing hex impacted to his left, sending small amounts of debris cascading over him. Rising to his feet he sent two bludgeoning hexes at the dearest death eater, who deflected the first one, but was struck full in the chest by the second, a resounding crack filled the air as the man's ribs broke. The last wizard saw the devastation Harry had caused and sent off a killing curse at him before apparating away. The green light sped towards Harry, who couldn't possibly move quickly enough to get out of the way, he had almost resigned himself to death when in a flash of flame, Fawkes appeared, swallowing the curse, before he ended up on the ground small and flightless. As ministry hit wizards and aurors finally apparated onto the scene Harry shot them a glare that clearly said "where the hell have you been?". he then mouthed the words Grimmauld place to the twins before grabbing Fawkes and apparating away with a light "pop".

Number 12 Grimmauld Place:

When Bill and the twins got to the house, Harry was in the kitchen, he had already conjured a stand for the phoenix, although it would take some time before Fawkes was big enough to use it. Bill told Harry that the ministry was looking for him, probably to charge him with illegal apparation and underage magic. All the twins could manage to say was, "That was bloody brilliant mate!", Harry smiled at their compliment, but winced when he moved his shoulder, he would have to get madam Pomfrey to look at that later. He was about to catch some sleep when a very worried Remus hurried into the room.

"Harry," he began, panting slightly, "what the hell did you just do?". Harry sat back in slight pain as the three Weasley boys recounted the battle in grim, yet accurate detail, Remus' eyes widened with shock when he heard that Harry had killed two death eaters and wounded two more single handedly. "Your parents would have been very proud of you Harry" he said. Harry was taken aback by that statement, he expected to be scolded for fighting, not complimented, he had little time to dwell on that because it was then that Poppy burst onto the scene, muttering about Harry's reckless disregard for his own well being. After receiving instructions from both madam Pomfrey and the newly arrived Ginny, Harry lay down to sleep off the effects of his wounds.

A/N: In the next chapter...a wedding, a birthday and a corrupt minister...enjoy 


	6. The Wedding

**A/N:** Hey! Everyone on the story alert list who hasn't reviewed, get you act together! Pay me in reviews or reading this is like stealing.  
**"Why is Fudge Still Minister?"** was a question in one of the reviews, the answer is that we don't know much about dear old Rufus yet, so he is an incomplete character, and I like Fudge, he is the epitomy of the modern politician, also he is essential to my storyline...so there.  
Finally, Review! I seriously enjoy reading them, feedback (good or bad) is always welcome. 

**The Wedding**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place:**

Harry woke up in the room that he and Ron had shared when they were at headquarters before. Rollin gout of bed he got to his feet, as the events of the previous day came back to him, Harry felt the stiffness in his shoulder, "sodding death eaters" he thought to himself. Harry walked down the stairs and passed Mrs. Black's portrait on his way to the kitchen, Ginny's instructions to him the night before were to floo call her immediately after he woke up, it was a conversation Harry was dreading…..

**Ministry of Magic**:

"What do you mean he escaped!" an irate Cornelius Fudge screamed at the head of the auror department, "I can't damn well try him for anything if my damn aurors can't catch him!".

"Calm down Cornelius" said his senior undersecretary, "We will find him eventually and then we will have him expelled and thrown into Azkaban. Thank you Rufus for your report, please locate Mr. Potter as soon as you can.". The auror nodded and strode out of the ministers office. "Now, Now Cornelius, soon we will bring that horrid boy to justice, with Dumbledore out of the way he is our last obstacle to absolute power, we must simply bide our time.".

**The Burrow:**

"I swear that boy will be the death of me." Ginny said aloud, moments after finishing her conversation with Harry.

"But you love him just the same don't you dear." Molly interjected as she stood leaning in the kitchen doorway. "It was the same way with your father and I, actually with all his muggle nonsense I still want to beat some sense into him every once in a while. Anyway dear, you have to understand that Harry is going to fight to protect people, its just the way he is.".

"Thanks mum" replied Ginny, "At least he is all right, and I get to see him at the wedding.".

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place:**

Harry was reeling from his talk with Ginny, how he had forgotten about the wedding eluded him completely. Thank god Mrs. Weasley had the forethought to pick up his new robes for him. Thinking back, Ginny was not nearly as upset with him as she could have been, sure she was pissed that he got himself hurt but there was a little bit of awe in here voice as she scolded him…"and she is pretty damn hot when she's angry" he thought. Harry spent the rest of the day reading the more "interesting" books contained in the Black library, Dumbledore had told him the his next instructor would be Godric Gryffindor. He would need to know as many curses as possible to best him in a duel, a feat that Albus never managed, Harry had been shocked when that was revealed to him, it meant that there was still a lot Dumbledore didn't know, powers that could prove vital to the defeat of Voldemort, and Harry was determined to get them. So, he studied, that is until he finally collapsed in the early morning hours on the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

**The Burrow:**

The next morning the Weasley house was in a state of full panic. It was worse than all the sept.1sts in the family history combined. Mrs. Weasley was running around frantically, eyes full of tears, she wanted everything to be perfect for her oldest son. Fred and George, or Gred and Forge, as they introduced themselves to the few guests who had already arrived, were causing as much trouble as they could get away with, they had started the day by waking up Bill, telling him that the ceremony started in 10 minutes, after a frantic and angry Bill had calmed down, they had begun pitching their joke items to guests whenever Molly was out of earshot. It was shaping up to be a very profitable day.

It was then, that the twins investor Harry entered the burrow, he was very tired and looked the part as well, all this was a result of his late night studying binge. Harry wondered if Hermoine ever had a morning like this one. Spotting Ginny across the room Harry immediately made a beeline for her. "Hey Gin" he said, still obviously half asleep.

"Harry did you get any sleep last night" Ginny shrieked, put off by his appearance.

"Only a little" replied Harry, yawning, "Anyway, I've never been to a wedding so what happens?".

"Oh it will be boring I'm sure, but for once you don't have to do anything!" She answered with a sly grin, "Unless of course you can think of something that you would enjoy, perhaps?".

Harry screwed up his face in concentration before answering, "Nope, can't think of a thing", earning him a punch on the are from the red headed girl. With that the pair took their seats next to Ron and Hermoine. The ceremony itself was short and a bit too French for Harry's taste, obviously Fleur handled most of the decorations, and unfortunately, the food. He and Ginny had danced away some of the reception, Ginny was extremely glad that Harry was a better dancer than Neville had been. For the rest of the afternoon they had discussed their own relationship and Ginny's insistence. The real surprise of the day came when the two went looking for Ron and Hermoine. "Where the Hell are they!" Harry exclaimed in frustration.".

"I don't know, I'll go check the attic and you can check the kitchen again, Ron never could miss food." Ginny replied. Harry made it to the first floor when he heard Ginny scream, brandishing his wand he bolted up to the top of the house, what he saw when he got there amazed him. Ron and a very red faced Hermoine were sitting on a few blankets on the floor, Hermoine's lipstick was plastered all over Ron's face, and he was completely oblivious to its presence as he tried to placate an irate Ginny.

"Um…Gin, what exactly am I looking at here?". said Harry with a smirk.

"Why Harry, this is my prat brother who kept following us around last week because he was afraid that you would take advantage of me being a complete hypocrite!" said Ginny, her voice rising progressively higher with each passing word.

"About time." Harry replied, before turning and walking back down the stairs, Ginny following in his wake. As they got outside he saw Tonks rush towards Remus, whisper something in his ear, and the portkey away. Glancing around he realized that all the order and auror guests were doing the same, which could only mean that Voldemort was attacking somewhere. "Remus!", he called over the music, when the man reached him he spoke in barely a whisper, "Where is the attack Moony?".

"How did you know that there was an attack going on?". Remus asked, clearly bewildered by Harry's knowledge.

"Easy Remus, all the order and the aurors are leaving, plus, Tonks was a dead giveaway. So, where is Tom attacking?" Harry asked with some trepidation.

"Azkaban", came the answer as Remus grasped his portkey and disappeared. Harry immediately followed the man by means of apparation.

**Azkaban Piers:**

Arriving on the pier where the boats to the island were kept he found a war zone. Mad-Eye-Moody was dueling three death eaters at once, McGonegall was holding her own against two others, Remus, Tonks and Flitwick were all fighting other individual enemies. Harry looked down at the bodies, they were almost all aurors, those that were death eaters were only bound and stunned, "Why can't they kill these guys yet!" Harry thought angrily. Throwing caution to the wind he drew his wand and launched himself into the fray. One death eater spotted him immediately and fired a reductor curse in his direction, Harry swung his wand and connected with the spell, deflecting it back towards its caster, it struck him in the hip, splattering the ground in blood, one bad guy down. Harry turned and rolled under a nasty looking red jet of light, gaining his feet he dodged a killing curse and hit the man in the head with a bone crushing hex. Glancing to his left he saw that Moody had one of his opponents down but was being backed into a corner by the other two, Harry launched an explosion hex at one of the men, striking him in the small of his back, Mad Eye only had one man to fight now. The aurors too it seemed had recovered, they were pushing the death eaters back away from the pier, Harry turned to yell something to them when he was struck in the back with a bludgeoning hex, "Damn It!", Harry yelled as he fell, catching himself he rolled out of the way of a reductor, raising his wand he conjured a stone slab to absorb the killing curse heading for his face. Deciding to take this duel up a notch Harry apparated behind the man and punched him in the back of the head. The death eater stumbled but stayed on his feet, turning he yelled "Crucio!" twice, sending the two spells at Harry's chest, the boy however, spun out of the way of one of the curses and absorbed the other with a shield, realizing that he was outmatched, the death eater retreated with the rest of Voldemort's followers. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, that is until Tonks saw him standing there and tugged on Remus' arm. Mooney turned and caught sight of Harry, his face immediately became pale and then very red. Harry decided that he should leave, so he turned and apparated back to the Burrow.

A/N: Its the end of the chapter so click on the review button below, its not hard, and if you don't then I will be sad.


	7. Potter Castle

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that this took so long. Finals were last week and I was really busy trying to pass physics. But its summer now and I am writing again so be nice and review. 

**Potter Castle**

**The Burrow:**

Remus Lupin, Mad Eye, Minerva and the rest of the order entered the kitchen of the burrow just as Molly was coming down the stairs. "Where's Harry" Remus demanded, rather angrily.

"I'm sorry Remus but the boy nearly collapsed when he staggered back in here, I gave him a sleeping potion a few minutes ago.". She replied, not cowed by the werewolves anger. "I can't imagine where Harry went but he missed the end of a perfectly good wedding.".

That's the least of his problems once I get through with him, imagine, just waltzing off to a battle without a care. He's too much like Sirius sometimes for his own good.". Remus said quietly, unfortunately Mrs. Weasley overheard him.

"HE WENT WHERE!" she shrieked, wringing her hands. "The nerve of that boy, if he didn't need his rest so badly I'd go up there and give him a piece of my mind.".

"I don't know what the rest of you saw during that fight, but Potter seems perfectly capable of handling himself, not everyone has the presence of mind to conjure an item to block the killing curse." Moody said to the rest of the room. At that Molly had nearly fainted, the war was not being kind to the Weasley matriarch, she was sick with worry over her children, both those by blood and those by virtual adoption, Harry was the latter.

The next morning Harry awoke feeling refreshed, he was going to have a full day ahead of him, he would need as much energy as he could get. Firstly, he planned to go to Gringotts, there had to be some dueling robes in one of his vaults, the plain black ones just weren't enough to protect him. Second was a trip to the chamber of secrets, basilisk hide made great clothing, not to mention the potions supplies he would get from its corpse. Finally, there was the impending visit to Potter Castle, he planned on taking Ginny along, and maybe Moony as he may have been there before. Pushing his thoughts aside he rolled over and dressed himself. Trudging down the stairs he shared a good morning kiss with Ginny, who surprisingly understood why he left and wasn't upset at all, Molly was another story. As she opened her mouth to begin ranting at Harry he cut her off, "Damn in Molly, stop worrying about me, I can bloody well take care of myself and nothing you could possibly say could change my mind." turning to Remus and Ginny he said, "I need you two to come with me for the day.". Both nodded their heads in acceptance and Harry walked out the door to apparate to Gringotts leaving a stunned Molly Weasley in their wake.

**Gringotts:**

Harry, Remus and Ginny were quickly ushered down to the carts after their arrival at Gringotts, after a much longer than usual ride the party stepped out onto a platform that sat just in front of the Potter Family Vault. Harry pressed his hand to the door so that it would recognize him as the Potter family heir. With the hiss of escaping air the door slid open, allowing Harry, and his two guests access to the vault itself. Along one side were rows and rows of books, as Ginny remarked, "This would keep Hermoine busy for a long, long time.", it seemed that the bookworm reputation that Remus had gained during his time at Hogwarts was also intact, as he eyed the books hungrily. "Remus" Harry asked pleasantly, "do you want to go look through my books?", the man nodded, "alright but don't touch anything. At Moony's shocked look Harry finally lost his war against the smile threatening to break out onto his face. "Fine, you can touch" as Remus hurried off he added "and bring anything interesting back with us!". Looking towards the back of the large vault, Harry saw rows of clothing, looking through them he finally saw what he had been searching for, battle robes. Trying on a pair that seemed to be his style he noticed a catalogue card that accompanied the robe itself. Just then Ginny turned the corner.

"Whoa Harry! Looking good, I wonder what that's made out of?" she asked.

"The card says that its basilisk armor, and that it will protect against almost any legal curse, plus many illegal ones, except of course the unforgivables. There is another set around here…Aha! There it is," he reached over and handed a slightly smaller set to Ginny, "Go ahead, try it on." he said.

"Harry," she started, "I can't take this, its your family's stuff.".

"Gin, you're as good as my family" he said, internally he added someday you will be family. "If it makes you feel better than they are a birthday present." her face brightened significantly at that and they moved on, Harry finding a number of clothing items that he vowed to wear at the first opportunity to present itself. The pair walked back towards the entrance of the vault to find Remus lugging two large trunks of books beside him. "Honestly" Harry said as he shrank the two trunks and placed them in his pocket, "how did the most brilliant marauder completely forget about magic?". For his part Moony did look a bit put out that he had so easily forgotten that which had been such a large and important part of his life at the mere sight of books. "Alright guys, I know that I said we were going to Hogwarts but I sent dobby to get the basilisk instead leaving us more time to explore where you both will eventually be living" he said with a grin. The three grabbed hold of the portkey held in Harry's hand and where whisked away with the familiar tug at their navels.

**Location Unknown:**

Peter Petigrew also known as wormtail was not having a good week, both the attack on Azkaban and the one on Diagon Alley had been thwarted by the dark lord's new nemesis Harry Potter, the next meeting of the death eaters was not going to be a pleasant one.

**Potter Castle:**

Harry, Ginny and Remus found themselves in a large entrance hall, one that rivaled the entryway at Hogwarts. The walls were exquisitely decorated with portraits and the stained hardwood floors were in perfect condition. The group walked into the home, noting a large sitting room with a fire and most importantly to Harry, the tapestry of the family tree. Promising himself that he would pour over it later, Harry reluctantly followed the others further down the hall. The large dining hall had an enchanted ceiling that mirrored the one that had so fascinated Harry during his first year at school. Turning and walking up the grand staircase at the center of the home Harry caught a glance of a large library, "Hermoine would be drooling over that" he thought. Harry finally reached the bedrooms after passing a dueling chamber and catching a glance of the regulation size quiddich pitch from the large windows. The master suite was perfect, it was decked out in gryffindor colors and had a king size bed against the far wall. He heard a yell from downstairs and assumed that Remus had found the library. Walking downstairs he found the man in the corner of the library, sitting in a plush armchair,

"Harry." he said "Did you know that the books I have in front of me were all thought to be lost forever?". Harry glanced at the pile in front of the man, and smiled at what he perceived Hermoine's reaction to be.

"Well," he replied, "I guess I better invite everyone over for a housewarming party then huh?".

**A/N:** This chapter was shorter than the others because its filler and emotional stuff that I am not good at writing, things pick up again in the next chapter, I promise. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Houseguests

**A/N:** This is a nice long chapter for all you readers, I hope enough happens in it to make at least 15 people review.

_Italics _arethoughts or letters/notes

**Houseguests**

**The Burrow:**

The Weasley family, minus Ginny, were in the kitchen eating the dinner that Molly had prepared when the fireplace flashed with green flames. "That must be Harry." Molly said, turning around to welcome her daughter, and her daughters boyfriend back. She was however, met with the sight of a piece of parchment on the floor picking it up, she read aloud:

_Dear Mum/**Mrs. Weasley,**_

_We found Potter Castle and explored it, we along with Remus, have decided to spend the night here. Don't be upset mum, Harry is far to honorable to try anything, **I thought you liked honorable?** That's not the point Harry, I'm trying to stop my mum from killing us when they visit tomorrow, **By the way you are all invited to come see us tomorrow at noon.** Dad, don't let mum freak out over this, we do have a chaperone, and to any of my idiot brothers reading this, LEAVE HARRY ALONE, this was my idea so you will not take it out on him, oh and Ron, shut your mouth or you'll catch flies…_

Ron did, in fact have to close his mouth, which was still open in disbelief at both the letter, and how well his father and brothers were taking the news.

_**Now that Ron has snapped back to reality I can explain what will happen tomorrow, this letter will turn into a portkey that will activate at 12:00, sorry, it's the only time delay that I can manage so far, the wards won't let you portkey into the castle itself so either Dobby or Winky will meet you at the gates,** Hermoine don't start with S.P.E.W again, the elves wanted to bond themselves to Harry. **Anyway, if all goes according to plan I will see you all tomorrow.**_

_**-Harry** and Ginny_

_**P.S. Please don't blame Ginny for this it was my idea.**_

_P.P.S. Don't bother with Harry's noble streak, he wouldn't have done this without me._

"The nerve of those children! I'm going to floo right over there and drag them back home, honestly! Staying in a castle all by themselves!" Molly screeched.

"Molly dear, you can't do that." Arthur said, before shrinking back from Molly's gaze.

"And why Arthur, can't I go and get our daughter from that hormone crazed teenager?" she replied angrily.

"Well, first you don't know the floo address, second they are not alone, Remus, who is a responsible adult is there with them and third, Harry is more responsible than you give him credit for." He answered, growing louder and more confident as he went on. Molly, for her part managed to look slightly ashamed of herself at the end of Arthur's speech.

"Dad you can't be okay with this!" Ron nearly bellowed.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermoine immediately interjected, "You know that Harry would do nothing to endanger you sister, so drop the overprotective brother act and just be content with minding your own damn business!".

"Hermoine, you cursed!"

"We didn't think…"

"That you had it in you."

"Our little bookworm is growing up!" the twins said in their own special way.

"When the occasion calls for it, drastic measures must be taken." she answered simply, before turning and strolling out of the room, half dragging Ron with her.

**Potter Castle:**

A very nervous Harry was pacing the hallway in front of his bedroom, inside, Ginny was waiting for him, he said that he had to go to the bathroom, but in reality, he had gone and retrieved the promise ring that his father had given to Lily in their seventh year. Looking down at it again, he traced the sets of initials that were etched on the outside, _JP&LE_ followed by _HP&GW_, Harry new that this was what he wanted, problem was, did Ginny?

Inside of the bedroom, Ginny was beginning to worry, _He just had to go to the bathroom right? Nothing to worry about, then again, he was hiding something from me as we left Gringotts._ Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Harry stepped into the room. "Where did you run off to?" she asked.

"I was thinking" Harry answered nervously, holding on to something in his right pocket.

_Why the hell is he so nervous, I haven't seen him like this since he asked me out, that could only mean that…no, that can't be it._ "About what?" she replied.

"About us, and our relationship" he answered, _Why did this have to be so bloody hard!_

"Oh" _NO WAY IS HE GOING TO ASK ME TO MARRY HIM_ "what did you decide?" she asked.

"Well, at first I was worried that you would reject me, or think that I was moving to fast, but a letter in the vault from my dad said to live for the moment and stuff so…" summoning up his courage he walked over to Ginny and got on one knee…

_Shit! HARRY IS PROPOSING TO ME!_

"…will you marry me?" he finally finished, eyes full of love. _please say yes please say yes please say yes_

"Of course I will Harry." Ginny answered, tears streaming from her eyes. Harry put the ring on her finger and explained how he had thought everything out.

"This is a promise ring, I don't have the engagement ring yet because I haven't gone shopping. I was thinking that we would wait until at least I was done with school." at Ginny's nod of acceptace, he continued, "otherwise you mother would kill me. We can tell everyone when they visit tomorrow if that's all right with you Mrs. Potter."

"Of course it is Mr. Potter, now, are we going to christen these sheets?" still smiling, Ginny pulled Harry down onto the bed, kissing him while extinguishing the light with her wand.

**The Burrow:**

"Come on everyone or we will leave you behind!" an irate Molly said to the occupants of the burrow. Minerva had shown up that morning along with Hagrid and professor Flitwick to see Harry's home. Placing a finger on the letter, they were all whisked away to Harry's new home.

**Potter Castle Gates:**

The Weasley's and others were as astounded at the site that met them as Harry had been the day before, the magnificent castle, and its grounds, awaited them as Dobby opened the gates, eager, they nearly ran to the front doorway.

**Potter Castle:**

Harry and Ginny stood just inside of their new home, hoping that the news of there marriage would be as easy to explain to Ginny's family as it had been to Remus.

FLASHBACK

Harry and Ginny had walked downstairs to the dining room hand in hand, Remus was reading the mornings Daily Prophet while drinking his tea. "Er, Remus," Harry started, getting the mans attention, "we have something that we need to tell you before the others arrive.".

"Is Ginny pregnant?" he answered, trying to be funny.

"No but close," Harry answered, causing the man to spray his tea all over the table.

"WHAT!"

"Relax Remus, we may have made love last night but it wasn't as boyfriend and girlfriend, it was as the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Ginny said, while holding up her hand. Moony fainted straight away and had to be revived several times by Harry over the course of the conversation before he had calmed down.

END FLASHBACK

"Remus took it well, maybe my family will too." Ginny said hopefully.

"You know that when your brothers kill me that you will be a widow right?" Harry answered nervously while straightening his robes.

"They will have to fight through me first dear" Ginny answered, pulling Harry down for a kiss, which was interrupted by Ron's voice.

"EWW! Get your hands off my sister!".

"Ron, please refrain from telling me what to do while you are standing in my home.". That put Ron into another vegetative state, until he noticed the ring as Ginny pulled Harry down into another kiss.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS A RING DOING ON MY SISTERS FINGER!" he bellowed.

Molly immediately stopped admiring the house and stared at the couple, Arthur nearly dropped the vase he had been looking at, Fred and George froze, and thus stopped dropping their assorted wheezes around Harry's home. Minerva was in shock, Flitwick was bouncing up and down, his face showing nothing more than pure delight. Hagrid was the one person with his emotions in check, "Congratulations Harry!" he said, clapping Harry on the back and causing him to stumble forward.

"I think that we should all go into the drawing room and sit sown" Harry suggested tentatively. The group entered the comfortable room and took their respective seats, Remus was already there, and wore a small smile on his face, thinking about how closely this mirrored the aftermath of James' proposal to Lily.

"What were you thinking! You are both far too young to have thoughts about a life together!" Molly screamed.

"You know Harry, it is polite to ask the father's permission before proposing to his daughter." Arthur added in a much quieter voice. Seeing the hurt expression on his face, Harry decided to break his promise to Ginny to let her do all the talking and answer.

"Well Mr. Weasley, it was a spur of the moment decision, and if I had to ask you first, then I wouldn't have had the courage to do it.".

"I can believe that" Arthur answered with a grin, "and I thought I told you to call me Arthur, although "dad" had a nice ring to it.". Mrs. Weasley was furious at this time, how could Arthur possibly allow this?

"Ginny, we are going home, go grab your things." Molly stated.

"But Mum." Ginny began, pleadingly.

"Not another word about any of this nonsense, we are leaving now." she replied.

"Ginny isn't going anywhere." Harry said firmly, while standing up.

"Yes she is!" (Molly)

"Who the hell do you think you are" (Ron)

"I am her future husband, and you are both on my property, we explained in a perfectly reasonable way that we are going to wait until I finish school to get married, if that is still what Ginny wants. If either of you have a problem with that you can leave." he replied. Molly and Ron immediately got to their feet, but seeing no one else was getting up, Ron turned his action into a stretch and asked Harry when dinner would be served. Molly huffed and sat back down next to her husband, eying Harry the whole tome. The uncomfortable silence was only ended when Dobby popped in to announce that the meal was ready. Harry sat at the head of the table with Ginny on his right and Minerva on his left. Ron and Hermoine sat next to each other as did the twins. The rest of the Weasleys were arrayed around the table, Hagrid, being by far the largest occupant of the room sat opposite from Harry at the other end of the table. Harry was conversing quietly with Minerva about animagus training, Molly and Arthur were arguing quietly about Harry and Ginny, Fred and George were communicating in their own special twin way about the same subject, in fact, almost everyone was at least thinking about the possibility of Ginerva Potter becoming a reality.

As dinner ended Mrs. Weasley stood up and announced that she and Arthur were leaving, she turned around, obviously expecting the rest of her family to follow her, no one moved. "Actually mum," Ginny started, "Harry and I would love it if as many of you as possible would stay the night with us, we have a lot of extra space.".

"I'm sorry Ginerva but you need to be getting home." Molly started.

"I am home mum." Ginny stated with a hint of firmness in her voice "and I would love it if the rest of my family would help make our new home" she said pointing at Harry "someplace that people would like to live in. The damn place does need a womanly touch and you are the best person to do it.".

"Alright Ginerva, we will stay the night and redecorate tomorrow, Harry dear, where can Arthur and I sleep?" Molly replied.

"Any of the rooms on the second and third floors, all of you are welcome, just call for Dobby if you need anything." Harry answered. He then took Ginny's hand, and together they walked out of the dining room and up the stairs. "That could have gone better".

"At least mum is still talking to you, although it is hypocritical because she always hoped that you would officially be family." Ginny replied.

"Yeah, maybe when you're thirty it will be okay for me to propose. At least your dad and most of your brothers took it well." Harry continued.

"Well, Bill trusts you because of the chamber incident, Charlie respects you because of the horntail task, you invested in Fred and George's business, thus making their dream a reality, and Ron will get over it in time like he always does. My dad, however, loves you like a son, and respects you for all the reasons I just mentioned and more. So the only problem is my mother, who hopefully will get over herself and wish us a happy life." Ginny answered while sliding into bed next to Harry. "Tomorrow will be better Harry." she promised as they both drifted off into sleep.

Down a few floors, Arthur and Molly were also starting to fall asleep after their third argument of the night about Ginny getting married, hopefully Molly will just accept it, after all it is Harry and they did promise to wait.

Ron and Hermoine had just finished up one of their famous fights, the result mirrored that of most of the previous ones, Hermoine had won and Ron had stomped off. That boy better get used to the idea of Ginny Potter or he will lose his best friend Hermoine thought.

Remus Lupin was still in the kitchen, finishing a letter to Tonks, who Harry said could visit the next day if she wanted to, of course they both knew that the hyper metamorph wouldn't be able to pass up the opportunity to see Harry's new house.

Fred and George, having finished their own talk about a certain green eyed Gryffindor, were setting what would hopefully be a successful prank in the dining room, never knowing that said prank would invoke the wrath of the last marauder.

The next morning saw a large group of very tired people eating at the large table in the dining room. Harry and Remus walked in together and noticed that the only two seats left were at both ends of the table. Harry immediately looked for the twins, who were trying, and failing to act as though nothing was going to happen, deciding to turn the prank around, Harry held out a chair for Remus, who smiled and sat down, he then immediately transformed into a large, and very ugly animal of some type. The entire table broke out laughing, and Harry waved his wand to return Moony to normal. "Prongs Jr. expresses his condolences to Mr. Moony and asks if he wishes to respond to this obvious act of war." Harry said.

Remus glanced at the twins paling faces and replied "Mr. Moony would in fact like to respond, what would Prongs jr. suggest?". By this time the twins had realized their mistake, pranking one of their heroes was not on their morning agenda.  
"Prong jr. would like to remind Mr. Moony that it is unwise to scheme in front of an audience, perhaps we could do this later."

"Mr. Moony expresses his apologies to Prongs Jr. and agrees to deal with this matter at a later date.", by the end of their conversation both men were struggling to hold a straight face, the look that the twins faces was priceless, even the normally stern McGonegall was losing the internal battle she was waging with her laughter.

"Honestly, we didn't know…"

"We would never intentionally prank fellow pranksters…"

"We are however curious to how long…."

"ickle Harrikens has known the identities of those perfect pranksters.."

"Those masters of mischief…"

"The prank kings!" both twins practically yelled.

"I have known since the end of my third year, Moony is, of course Remus here, Padfoot was Sirius, Prongs was my dad, so I am Prongs Jr., and no I cannot get a cooler name" he said, glaring at Remus, who did his best to act innocent, "and Wormtail is the traitor Peter Pettigrew.".

"You have been holding out on us Harry…"

"Do you have any idea…."

"How much money…"

"We could make if…."

"The Marauders endorsed us!".

"That's true, and I'm sure that with a little talking, you could even hire Remus as a consultant, he was the brains behind most of their pranks. I'll even lend you the Marauder's Handbook to get ideas." Harry said thoughtfully. By the end of his offer, the twins were in awe, they grabbed Moony's hands and dragged him from the room just as a crash and a loud curse were heard from the entranceway.

"Who the hell brought that damn thing here from number 12!"

"Tonks is here, and she found her favorite umbrella stand" Harry said with a smile.

A/N: As th eplot thickens the chapters will begin to move faster and get longer, this is the start of all that. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, if you haven't yet then this is a good chapter to do so.

**Sneak Peak:** Harry's training will continue next chapter, and he will begin to train the others, get ready to confront the order, and go to #12


	9. Horcrux Found

**A/N:** Please Review when you read this, last chapter got alot and it motivated me to get this one done as quickly as I did. Anything you have to say is completly welcome.

**Horcrux Found**

**Potter Castle:**

Harry had sent Tonks off to talk with a still fuming Remus, and now sat in his bedroom with Merlin's book on his lap, thus far unopened. "Go ahead Harry, I'll be here when you get back." Ginny said from her position in the armchair by the fireplace. Nodding, Harry opened the book and found himself standing across from a tall man wearing red robes with gold trimming.

"Uh, Hello?" Harry said.

"Welcome young heir" the man answered, "I am Godric Gryffindor and I will be continuing your training.".

"So you are the owner of the vault Gringotts didn't give me with the rest of my inheritance." Harry said.

"No, I am not. The goblins already know that you are my heir, all of the Gryffindor family heirlooms are in the Potter vault. I suspect that the vault in question was the one entrusted to the four founders by Merlin, he wished it to be opened only by the first wizard to be more powerful then himself." Godric answered.

"Okay, so what will I be learning from you?" Harry asked.

"We will continue with your wandless magic, expand your knowledge of spells, cover politics, etiquitte and other aspects of society, oh stop making that bloody face. If the government is to take you seriously then you must be able to act like a proper nobleman, as my heir you are a lord, and will be expected to act like one." He answered.

"I guess that makes sense, but what does being a lord entail?" Harry continued.

"Virtually nothing in your modern magical world except being more of a beacon for public attention than you are now." Godric said with a hint of a smile on his lips. Harry groaned, the last thing he wanted was more attention. "Enough chat Harry, lets see if you are as talented as Albus boasts.".

Two spells shot at Harry immediately, who dived out of the way while shielding himself from a third. Rolling, Harry sent off two poorly aimed reductor curses, his teacher didn't flinch as they both passed by his head. Harry was forced to conjure a block of stone to save himself from being cut in half by a long blue spell that was cutting a swath through the air towards his waist. Stepping to his left to avoid another curse, Harry sent off three bludgeoning hexes and followed up with "sectumsempra". But Gryffindor was no longer there, with a speed that should have been impossible for a man his age, Godric threw himself backwards, sliding ti a stop as all the spells passed over him. Harry tried to press his narrow advantage by hitting the founder while he was down, his attack was stopped by a green shield that snapped into place around the man. To avoid being hit by the next wave of attacks Harry formed the silver shield that Voldemort had used at the ministry, Godric cocked an eyebrow at Harry's use of advanced magic before moving his wand forward in a stabbing motion and sending a gold light at Harry which shattered the shield on contact, knocking Harry to the ground. Harry managed to roll out of the way of one curse, and block another before Godric disarmed and stunned him. Harry woke up to a beaming Gryffindor, "Well done indeed, I haven't had to work that hard in a duel in a long time.".

**Location Unknown:**

"Wormatail!" Voldemort yelled. The man in question shuffled nervously into the room.

"Yes master?" the rat like man answered.

"Tell Bella to take some of my death eaters on an attack, I do not care where it takes place. The wizarding world is much too calm for my liking." the dark lord said.

"Yes master, I will see to it at once." Wormtail answered before bowing and quickly leaving the room.

**Potter Castle:**

Harry was pulled back into his bedroom to find a sleeping Ginny on their bed. Walking as silently as possible out of the room he descended down the stairs to the kitchen, intent on finding something to eat. His search was interrupted by Molly and Arthur's voices coming through the kitchen door.

"…Nonsense Arthur, they are far too young to even be thinking about their lives together." _How many times can she say that before she explodes_ Harry thought.

"He has been through more than either of us, and from what Alastor says he will be able to protect her better than most of the order." Arthur answered.

"Either way he is no where near responsible enough to care and provide for our daughter, we should protect her from getting hurt by rushing into this marrige." Molly continued.

"Not responsible enough! He has done more for the wizarding world than anyone save perhaps Dumbledore. And he will be able to provide for our daughter just fine, or have you forgotten whose house you are in?" Arthur answered in a harsh but low voice.

"He should have asked us first" Molly started.

"You know I agree with you about that but there is no way to stop them from doing this now, the best thing we can do is support their decision.".

"A decision that they should never have made…", Harry missed the rest of Molly's latest rant as Ginny hit him rather hard across the back of his head.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked angrily, "I wake up and the book is closed but you are no where to be found, it is unbelievable how you say you can love a person but not even give them the courtesy to…" Harry, remembering the twins advice about the Weasley temper cut Ginny off by firmly kissing her on the lips, causing the girl to lose her train of thought, and as a result, her anger. When they finally parted she asked, "So, did you hear anything good?".

"You mum still thinks we are too you and are rushing things." Harry replied.

"She'll get over it by the time we plan the wedding, she is far too much of a mother to miss that." Ginny answered, "Now lets both go to bed this time.".

Harry woke up entwined with his wife to be. Shaking her gently and whispering her name did nothing to wake her, apparently all Weasleys enjoyed their sleep, Harry rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb Ginny. Just as he got to the door he conjured a large bucket of ice water. He closed the door and let the bucket drop, just in time to hear Ginny scream a long list of obscenities that would make any sailor proud. Harry sprinted down the stairs and ran into the sitting room on the first floor, placing himself in a corner, he threw on his invisibility cloak, he might survive this prank yet. His hopes were squashed as Ginny came tearing into the room, and threw what appeared to be talcum powder into the air. Shit! Shit! Shit! Harry thought as the powder settled onto the cloak revealing his position. Ginny pounced, driving Harry to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice dear." she said menacingly, "What do you have to say for yourself?".

"Uh, I love you?" Harry answered, it came out more as a question than a statement and it was immediately apparent that it would not save him.

"You do not want to be on my bad side Harry," she started, causing her fiance to nod dumbly in response, "so as punishment, no more sex for you until I say so.".

She was going to say more but was cut off by the sound of her mother, who had been listening at the door, hitting the floor. Ron and Hermoine were next to her, Ron turned a shade of red that matched his hair, while Hermoine's mouth was opening and closing at an alarming rate as she struggled to form words. If the situation hadn't been so scary, Harry was sure that he would be laughing. Harry and Ginny stood up and looked at Ron, who wanted to yell at them but at the same time didn't want to wake his mother, who would tear his sister and friend apart.

"Get out of here." he finally said. The pair wasted no time in scrambling from the room, they ended up in front of the only floo connected fireplace in the house.

"Where can we go that your mother won't find us." Harry thought aloud. It appeared that the two reached a conclusion at the same time. Stepping into the green flames they called out, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!".

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place:**

The pair exited the fireplace in a heap of limbs and robes, a result of Harry's aversion to magical travel. They ended up sitting in the tapestry room on the old, worn sofe discussing what they were going to do about there sex life, or soon to be their lack of a sex life, getting out to Ginny's parents. When suddenly, while absentmindedly staring at Sirius' name, his eyes settled on the name of his brother. Regalus Agustus Black, it took a moment for the gravity of the name to sit in. Harry franticlly tore open the locket that he now carried with him at all times. R.A.B. It was so simple, how could it have possibly taken them this long to figure it out? Ginny, noticing Harry's excited state asked him what was the matter. With a wide smile that most people would not associate with Harry Potter, he pointed to the name on the tapestry while tossing the locket to Ginny. A minute or so later she figured it out as well.

"So where do you think it is?" she asked.

"The one place no one would think to go." Harry started, "Kreacher's den.".

**Potter Castle:**

"WE FOUND IT!" Harry yelled as he stumbled out of his own fireplace.

"What exactly did you find Harry" a tired looking Remus said.

"The real locket Horcrux" Harry answered in an excited tone. Remus was, of course the only member of the order to know of their existence, as Harry had told him an one of their many conversations over the summer.

"That is good news, are you planning to tell the order?" Moony asked.

"I will tell them at the meeting tomorrow, after I have a chat with Arthur. How did the aftermath of this mornings entertainment go over with my favorite father in law?" Harry answered.

"You know, you are taking all of this rather well. Anyway, Molly screamed at me for a while before Arthur calmed her down, he was upset, but more understanding, he really likes you Harry.".

"I know, which is why I feel so bad about betraying his trust. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to explain why before the rest of the family tears me apart.".

"You won't be the only one, Ron let slip that he and Hermoine had experimented, so he is in the dog house as well.".

"At least I'm not alone. Well, goodnight Remus, I need to find a couch to sleep on because of the wake up call I gave Ginny.".

"Why don't you use one of the guest rooms?" Remus asked perplexed.

"Ginny started sealing them as soon as we got back. To think, she is already accessing control and it is still my bloody house, unbelievable." Harry said with a smile. "I really do deserve it though.".

**A/N:** Tell me what you think. First person to guess the unknown horcrux gets a cookie. And, as always REVIEW.


	10. The Order

**A/N:** Just disregard the AN at the end of the last chapter, I just wanted ideas for the horcux, and noe I have what it will be, and no one will ever guess it. Adressing the Ron and Molly fronts, Molly is just overprotective of her only daughter, and Ron has always had jealosy issues so the question should be, where is his breaking point? 

**The Order**

**Potter Castle:**

Harry was startled awake by the door to the sitting room opening and closing softly, cracking one eye open slightly he saw Ginny sneaking in, doing her best to be quiet. _I guess she wants to pay me back for yesterday_ he thought. Grinning, Ginny conjured a bucket above him, and retreated to the edge of the room to watch what she assumed would be a well earned revenge take place. She flicked her want and watched the water start to fall, her smile growing larger at the same time. Just as the water was out of the bucket, Harry moved faster almost faster then her eyes could follow, he rolled off the couch and banished the water towards her. Only her years of quiddich saved her from being frozen under the onslaught of ice cold water, flinging herself to the side she avoided it and threw a few curses Harry's way, shredding the couch, Harry, who had jumped and rolled to avoid the curses sent a number of non lethal hexes back at her, eventually causing her to move into the center of the room, where Harry conjured a large metal cage that encased Ginny. Shreiking in anger she tried to send a hex through the bars, but it instead bounced around the inside of the cage before slowly losing energy and fizzling out.

"Have fun Gin, if you can get out before I'm done with breakfast I'll give you a free shot at me with your best hex." Harry said while strolling out of the ruined room. Ginny's eyes widened in anticipation and she immediately started trying every unlocking charm she knew to get out.

Meanwhile, Harry was conversing with Remus about the upcoming order meeting. By the rules of the order, the strongest wizard or witch would be in charge, it was presently Minerva, who despite being old, had fought in the war against Grindewald as well as the first rising of Voldemort. To lead the order, and reform it into the force it would need to be, Harry would have to both defeat Minerva and Moody, who was the second in command in a duel. Harry was confident, but not overly so, he had little experience fighting with or against transfiguration, so Minerva was a virtual unknown, Moody was known for fighting with the dark arts, something that Harry was sure that he could counter. After a lengthy discussion Harry beckoned Remus to the sitting room, which Dobby had repaired back to its original form, excluding the cage, which still held a fuming Ginny.

"It wasn't fair Harry. You know way to much ancient magic for me to even try and get through." she said.

"Now Ginerva, flattery will get you everywhere but anyone could have gotten out of that cage." Harry replied.

"There is no way that that is true, Bill taught me some curse breaking spells and I still couldn't get out." she said angrily. Smiling to himself, Harry simply levitated the cage until Ginny could step out from under it. He had envisioned this way out when he remembered what Hermoine had told him back in his first year, "Most wizards don't have an ounce of logic in them". He had just proved her right. Ginny however, did not find it clever at all, Harry had tuned out her rant after she had called it completely unfair and threatened bodily harm if he ever did it again. After she seemed to have exhausted herself Harry said, "You all done now dear?".

"Oh, I suppose I am, for now anyways." she replied with a smile.

"Good, we have an order meeting to crash and we mustn't be late milady." Harry said while taking his fiance's hand and leading her to the floo.

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place:**

The two stumbled out of the fireplace for the second time in as many days. Straightening his robes and brushing the soot out of his hair, Harry strode purposefully towards the warded kitchen door. He knocked and received no answer, waving his wand over the door, Harry detected the numerous wards the order had put up, none of them were very formidable. Drawing a rune in the air, and stabbing his wand through it caused the door to crash inwards, Harry strode through and was met with the wand of every member of the order, barring Tonks and Remus, who knew he was coming, trained on him.

"Harry dear, there is an order meeting going on." Mrs. Weasley said in what Harry suspected was a fakely sweet voice.

"I know, I did after all decimate the wards you put on the door." Harry replied while shrugging. For a moment no one said anything until one wizard that he didn't know spoke up.

"So what do you want?".

"I have come to take my rightful position as head of this order." Harry said, bracing himself for the protests to come. For a moment, none did, it appeared that the majority of the people in the room were shocked into silence.

"So Potter's head has gotten too big for his shoulders again has it?" the same wizard from earlier spoke.

"No, tradition merely states that the most powerful light side wizard in Britain be head of the order, I believe myself to be that wizard." Harry replied, while mentally reminding himself to keep his cool. The man was about to reply with some statement or another about attention seeking teenagers when he was cut off by Moody.

"Shut it Perkins, Potter is easily twice the wizard you are, if he wants to try and prove his claim, I support him, he has earned that much in my eyes.".

"Are you sure about this course of action Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked, secretly hoping she wouldn't be forced to duel her favorite student.

"Yes I am, so if you all would join me in the backyard we can begin." Harry answered the strict professor. The man Harry now knew as Perkins grumbled but got up and followed anyway. Kissing Ginny, Harry stepped into the large backyard and faced the retired auror.

The spells started flying immediately, Moody showed suprising speed for his age and physical condition, catching Harry off guard with a flame curse, which singed but did not burn his basilisk hide armor.

"Some good armor you got there Potter" Moody said while avoiding a bone shattering curse from the boy-who-lived.

"Killed the damn thing myself." Harry answered before apparating behind the retired auror and pressing the wand to the back of his neck, "Do you yield?".

Moody dropped his wand before spinning and punching Harry in the face, forcing him to back up a step, the old auror tried to tackle him but was thrown across the yard by a bludgeoning hex. Moody tried to rise but was hit by Harry's stunning spell before he could. Harry revived him and handed the man his wand back, "Nasty trick there Moody.".

"Constant Vigilance lad, and call me Alastor, you've earned it.". Harry nodded his head in acceptance and stepped back to face his transfiguration professor.

"Ready professor?" he asked.

"Mr. Potter, I yield." she answered with the first genuine smile he had ever seen on her face.

"What?" he said incredulously, "Are you sure?".

"I am, you have proved yourself in my eyes countless times over the years, ther eis little need to do so again." she said.

"Thank you professor." Harry answered.

"I demand that I be allowed to duel this insolent brat!" Perkins yelled from the back. Moody was about to talk the man down again but he was cut off by Harry.

"If you must, then come up here, I do not have all day.". the man walked up and Harry gave him a small bow, which he didn't return. Taking a page out of Voldemort's book Harry said, "Did no one ever teach you how to duel? First we bow…" Harry made the man do so with a wave of his wand, "Then we begin.". The ministry flunkie was not an experiences dueler, he cast the disarming charm first, which his opponent sidestepped. Becoming angry the man began casting more advanced and darker curses, which Harry blocked with a number of different shields, finally become bored, Harry thought Levicorpus and calmly walked up and took the wand out of his hand before releasing the curse and dropping him to the ground. "If no one else has any objections," he said, giving the man a pointed look, "then we can get on with the meeting, I have a lot to share with you.".

The discussion that followed was long and arduous. Harry told the order of his plans to reform them into a real fighting force under Moody's tutalage, to a select group, he told them the prophesy and about the horcruxes.

"So you have to destroy them in order to fulfill the prophesy?" Tonks asked for what had to be the third time.

"Essentially, yes. The ring, diary, and locket have been destroyed. We need to find the cup of Hufflepuf and something that is possibly a relic of Raven claw or an unknown relic of Gryffindor. We then need to kill Nagini, and finally, the dark lord himself." harry answered. They all nodded and left the room in their respectful groups, until only Minerva remained.

"Mr. Potter, I have a problem that you may be able to help me with, if you would accompany me to Hogwarts then we may begin.".

"Of course Minerva." harry replied, trying out his professors first name for the first time. Together, they grabbed the glass that Harry turned into a portkey.

**Potter Castle:**

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked immediately.

"Went to Hogwarts with McGonegall." Ginny answered in a tired voice.

"I wonder what it could be about." Hermoine interjected.

"Well Harry is head of the order now" Ginny said before throwing her hands over her mouth.

"WHAT!" both the seventh years yelled in unison.

"Yeah, he fought Moody and some other guy and destroyed them, so McGonegall turned the reins over to him, so they are probably talking about that stuff." Ginny replied.

"Allright, are you going to wait up for him?" Hermoine asked.

"Yeah. And don't make too much noise you two!" Ginny shouted at their retreating backs, causing Ron to start coughing and hid girlfriend to turn a bright red color. The pair nearly ran up the stairs, causing Ginny to explode with laughter. She lay back on the couch, thinking about the upcoming year and waiting for her husband to be.

**A/N:** You readers have been good to me recently with your reviews, keep it up!


	11. The Riddle House

**A/N:** Please keep those reviews coming!

**The Riddle House**

**Potter Castle:**

It was midmorning the next day when Harry finally arrived home. He was immediately confronted by his two best friends as well as his fiance and a very angry werewolf. "Where the hell were you Harry!" yelled an irate Remus.

"I was at Hogwarts the entire time, and no I cannot tell you what went on." at their disappointed faces he continued, "But we will be hunting down another horcrux today.".

"So where is it?" Hermoine asked.

"It is in the one place that may have become more important to the dark lord than Hogwarts itself. The cup of Hufflepuff is located in the basement of Riddle Manor." Harry replied evenly.

"But why would that be more important to Voldemort than school?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"It was the site of his first murders outside of school, and the site where he made his first horcrux, not to mention he was reborn there.".

"Allright, so when are we going?" Remus asked as he strode through the doorway, extendable ear in hand.

"Damn it!" Harry exclaimed, "How long were you out there?".

"We, meaning Tonks and I heard everything. She's grabbing her stuff and then we can go.".

"You can tell her to slow down, we aren't leaving until noon." Harry replied.

"Why." Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, most of the death eaters are 'respectable' citizens with normal day jobs, so we can expect the house to be less heavily defended during the daylight hours." He replied.

"I guess that makes sense, so what should we do in the meantime?" Ginny asked seductively.

"I can think of a few things" Harry replied while quickly grabbing his fiance and rushing up the stairs into their bedroom.

The rest of the group watched them dissapear and waited until the door had slammed shut before anyone spoke, predictably it was Ron. "That's bloody lucky of him, some guys don't always get what they want." he said, shooting a meaningful glare at Hermoine.

"Well Ronald," she replied, stressing his full name the way his mother or sister would, "with you being so utterly ridiculous about Harry and Ginny, I wasn't about to allow you to become a hipocrite.".

"Wait, you flipped out about Harry and Ginny having sex, all while pushing to have it yourself? You better hope your sister never finds out." Tonks said as she too strode through the open doorway.

"Well that is completely different!" Ron yelled indignantly.

"Well until you can give me a good reason as to why it is so different, we will not be doing any of the things Ginny seems to enjoy so much." Hermoine replied acidly. Tonks, sensing one of the famous fights coming on fled out of the room, closing the door behind her, when those two fought, anyone nearby was likely to be drawn in.

Hours later, when Harry and Ginny had re-emerged from their bedroom looking slightly more tired than before, the group prepared to leave for Riddle Manor. "Right, if you get into trouble use the portkey I gave you, it should be powerful enough to punch through the wards around Riddle Manor." Harry said.

"We are not going to leave you alone in there under any circumstances Harry!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Look, I'm going to tell you exactly what Ablus told me before we went to the cave. I am taking you with me on one condition: that you obey any command that I may give you instantly, and without question. Even if it includes 'Run', 'Hide' or 'Go Back'. I can just as easily stun you and leave you behind. Do you all understand". Everyone nodded, and Harry took out a rope that would be their portkey to the edge of the wards, "Ready? One. Two. Three. Activate!". And in a flash, they were gone.

**Riddle Manor:**

They reappeared within sight of the manor, and with a wave of Harry's wand, there was a gap in the weak outer wards wide enough to allow them passage. Walking soundlessly, the group wound there way up the hill, past the old caretaker's house to the manor itself. Motioning for the rest of his companions to stop, Harry stepped forward, waving his wand over the door in front of him and the wall immediately surrounding it he chanted something indistinguishable in what appeared to be Latin. Turning to face his friends he said, "I don't suppose anyone here has taken the Dark Mark.". At their indignant looks he continued, "We need someone with the mark to open the door or we will set off the wards.".

"Can't you go in with Fawkes?" Ginny asked in a hushed tone.

"No, I can't risk that Voldemort could have wards that would alert him to Fawkes, he isn't exactly unknown to the Dark Lord after all the battles the two of them fought." Harry replied. "We're going to have to smash our way in and be as quick as we can about finding the horcrux. Remus, can you and Tonks help me put up our own wards?". Both nodded and the three of them walked a few paces away to preform their own warding spells. Nearly fifteen minutes later they were done, Harry motioned for them all to step away from the door, "Reducto!" he yelled, the jet of light sailed towards its target and impacted, leaving a number of small cracks. Ron looked stipified, while Harry muttered something that sounded like "Very good Tom." under his breath, suddenly before anyone could recover from their shock he yelled another spell "Avada Kedavera!". The green spell hit the door and shattered it, Harry was only a moment behind it, immediately stunning the death eater that was sitting in the first room. "Remus, Tonks, stay outside and tell us if any death eaters arrive, the rest of you are with me.".

Harry descended into the basement of the old manor, to his friends he appeared to be walking in circles until he suddenly stopped and made for a stretch of blank wall. Closing his eyes, he ran his hand over the surface of the wall.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermoine asked curiously.

"Dumbledore taught me how to 'read' magic, I'm looking for Voldemort's spells on this doorway." Harry replied.

"Mate, that's just a wall." Ron said slowly. Moments after he finished, the wall shimmered and disappeared, leaving a hallway that opened into a large room. And there sitting on a pedastal in the center was Hufflepuff's cup. Ron made to step forward and grab it, but was stopped by Harry's arm on his shoulder.

"It could be warded." he warned quietly. Brandishing his wand, Harry murmured a spell that sent a wave of blue energy down the hallway, at a number of points along the walls, red spots began to appear. Harry moved slowly down the hallway, dispelling the harmful traps as he went. The group finally made it to the room at the end of the precarious hall and they stood around the Cup. Harry made to reach for it but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"What does it mean?" Hermoine asked.

"It means that we have to devise a way to get through the barrier. Tom wants us to work for it, obviously he knows that time would be a factor when his horcrux is hidden in his own safe house." Harry explained while waving his wand in a complex motion. "Albus would be so disappointed." he said under his breath.

"Why would Dumbledore be disappointed Harry?" Ginny asked.

"You see," Harry said while gesturing at the now visable ward around the horcrux, "I need to use a dagger conjured by someone else to cut my arm and pay the blood toll that will allow me to remove the Cup.".

"Of course!" Hermoine explained, "That makes it so that no one could steal it by themselves, and the dagger probably has to have been conjured from inside this room to further prevent theft.".

"Very good Hermoine," Harry said, "Now who would like to do the honors?". Hermoine quickly conjured a large and very sharp dagger, which Harry used to slice open his are, from wrist to elbow. Then, holding his arm over the ward, he waited until enough blood had flowed to cover the entire surface of the barrier ward itself. The dome shuddered and collapsed, Harry waved his wand over his arm and grabbed the cup, placing the object into his robes for safekeeping. He then conjured another, that would look the same from the opening, just in case Voldemort checked anytime soon. "We must go, I just lost a lot of blood and I need to lie down.". Leaning on Ginny, he walked out and closed the fake portion of wall. They stumbled outside and came face to face with a very worried Tonks.

"What happened!" she asked in a quiet, yet worried tone.

"We got it, but we have to leave now." Harry answered, holding out the rope they had used earlier. Everyone grabbed on and they were transported back to Potter Castle.

**Potter Castle:**

Remus, Tonks, Ron and Hermoine were sitting in the small living room on the first floor, waiting for Ginny, who despite Harry's protests, was making sure that the 'Chosen One' recovered from their mission.

Ginny emerged from the bedroom she shared with Harry nearly a half hour after they had all arrived. "Harry is by far the most stubborn man I have ever known! All he said to me for twenty minutes was 'I'm fine', thank Merlin Dobby managed to nick a blood restorative potion from the Hogwarts infirmary or our golden boy might not be with us again for a long time.".

"Harry always has been able to take major injuries and pull through." Remus thought aloud. "He lost a lot of blood that night in the graveyard too, not many wizards could have been in fighting shape after that ritual.".

"But I still don't understand where Harry learned to use the killing curse." Hermoine said.

"I've been saying it for days Hermoine, Harry is going dark!" Ron exclaimed.

"My fiance is not going dark!" Ginny yelled right back, "Why don't we wait for him to explain himself before we jump to conclusions.".

"Ginny's right." Tonks interjected before the two red heads could fight any more.

"Fine! I'm going to bed." Ron spat before abruptly leaving the room.

"What's his problem?" Ginny asked.

"Ron has been jealous of Harry since fourth year." Hermoine explained, "Then last year he gets all these special lessons, not to mention that he is the richest man in England. This huge estate didn't help Harry's cause either. Ron has been growing apart from Harry for a while now, I've been trying to keep him in line, and for the most part it has worked.".

"I hope it doesn't all come back to blow up in your face." Remus said after a moment of thought.

"Monny's right" a newly arrived George said from the doorway.

"Yeah, but Mum is a more pressing problem." Fred added as Ginny hugged both of them.

"What exactly is Molly's problem with Harry and Ginny's relationship?" Tonks asked.

"Well, she has taken it upon herself to be Harry's surrogate mother, you could tell when both she and Sirius were around our favorite seeker." George said.

"And with Gin-Gin here being her only daughter she is already very overprotective. That was only increased after her first year incident." Fred continued.

"So when Harry and our lovely sister kicked their relationship up a notch she was shocked…"

"…appaled even.".

"And Dad took it so well. So Mum did the only thing that made sense to her at the time, she vowed to stop it.".

"She really does deep down want this to happen, just later than it is going to.".

"Well she has nothing to worry about then, Harry refuses to marry until he is at least out of school, even then we have Voldemort to worry about.". Ginny said.

"Then you need to both sit down and talk to her tomorrow. You have to stop her before she makes too much of a mess of things." Hermoine interjected thoughtfully.

"Okay, we will do that tomorrow." Ginny replied. "That is if I can convince Harry of course, he has taken Mum's attitude much harder than he has shown.". A floor above them, the supposedly sleeping Harry was quietly opening what had become one of his most prized possessions. It was time to update Albus on their progress, he only hoped that he was back in bed before Ginny came upstairs.


	12. Complications and Reconciliations

**A/N:** Welcome back everyone, sorry this has taken so long. I never liked how this chapter turned out and after four or five re-writes I am still not happy with it. But here it is anyway. So Review and tell me what you think. 

**Complications and Reconciliations**

A Mentally exhausted Harry Potter emerged from Merlin's Book hoping for a peaceful nights sleep, instead he saw the questioning eyes of Ginny Weasley staring back at him intently. "What did Dumbledore have to say?" she asked.

"He was enthused to say the least about our progress with the horcruxes." Harry answered.

"Did you tell him about using the killing curse?" Ginny pressed.

"I showed him my entire memory from that night Ginny, and he was not concerned with my choice of spells." Harry answered tersely, wondering where the conversation was heading.

"I only asked because Hermoine was worried and Ron was being his idiot self again after you came up here." Ginny answered.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Gin." Harry said, pulling her into his embrace, "I'm just stressed out with all of the war stuff, my training and now Ron's belief in my descent into evil. That was his concern wasn't it?" Harry said.

"Yes it was, Hermoine's working on him now, hopefully she will be able to keep him in line, at least until school starts. Then we can convince my mum to send him back." Ginny answered.

"We all are going back." Harry answered her.

"Oh really! And when did you decide that!" Ginny exclaimed, blood rushing to her face.

"When I talked with McGonegall, and Albus just solidified my beliefs when I talked with him. I still have a lot that I need to learn, and Hogwarts will be a good cover for that. Besides, with the ministry being the fools that they truly are, the DA will be needed more than ever.".

"I suppose that makes sense, and Hermoine will be thrilled of course. So I'll forgive you if you'll grab a cloak and come with me to the Burrow, we need to talk with my mother.".

"Oh and when did you decide that?" Harry asked, using Ginny's own words against her. His ploy failed spectacularly however when she turned towards him, famous Weasley temper simmering beneath the surface of her eyes. "Okay Gin, lets just go then." he continued nervously. She nodded and together they exited Potter Castle.

**The Burrow:**

Harry and Ginny arrived and walked towards the door, Harry stopping to retie his shoe. Ginny opened the door and called "Mum, Dad! I'm home!". As she stepped further into the kitchen she saw a letter that lay opened on the kitchen table, she recognized the messy scrawl of her brother immediately. She was picking it up when both her mother and father burst into the room.

"Ginny dear, thank Merlin you're home. We have to leave now." Molly said quickly.

"I don't understand." Ginny said questioningly.

"Ron sent us a letter last night, it was disturbing to say the least. We need to go away for awhile." Arthur said while glancing out of the windows.

"Did Harry come with you?" Molly asked hesitantly.

"What does Harry have to do with all of this?" Ginny answered, her temper starting to rise.

"Everything dear, you see Ron informed us of some of Harry's actions over the past few days and we don't think that you should be spending time with him anymore." her mother continued.

"What!" Ginny asked, shocked that her father had changed sides so quickly, "Let me see that letter.". She grabbed it and started reading.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I hate to be the one to tell you this but Ginny may be in danger. Last night Harry used an unforgivable, the killing curse to be exact. I think that he may be turning dark, with everything that has happened to him it would not be surprising. I hope to have Ginny home soon so that you may go away for a while._

_With Love,_

_Ron_

Ginny's face was redder than either of her parents had ever seen it, and that still did no justice to the amount of anger that she was feeling at the time. She would have exploded had Harry not strode in through the door at that very moment.

"Morning everyone!" he said cheerfully. Molly shrieked and retreated behind her husband, who raised his wand and with a shaking hand said:

"St..Stay away from my family Harry.".

"What's all this about?" Harry said, looking in Ginny's direction.

"My idiot of a brother sent my parents a letter about our 'actions' a few days ago. He seems to have left out certain details." Ginny snarled.

"Harry, is it true that you used an unforgivable curse?" Arthur asked, growing surer of himself every second now that his target had not reached for his wand.

"Yeah I used one on a bloody door!" Harry exclaimed. Arthur hesitated, and then slowly lowered his wand.

"So you aren't turning dark?" Molly asked.

"Of course not! How could I after everything that Voldemort has done to me." he answered hotly. "Let me see the letter." he demanded, holding out his hand. Mutely, Ginny handed it to him, and watched as Harry struggled not to lose control. Finally, he slammed the letter down, copied it and left the house. Those in the kitchen heard the soft 'pop' he made as he left. Only Ginny knew that he normally apparated silently, for him to be that preoccupied, Harry would have to be nearly beyond anger at his 'best mate'.

**Potter Castle:**

Harry stormed into his castle ignoring the questioning looks he received from Remus and Tonks. He stomped up the main staircase heading past the library where a curious Hermoine poked her head out the door. At her look Harry flipped the copied letter Ron had sent to her, all while not even breaking stride. As he turned onto the hallway that Ron's room resided on he drew his wand, as he stalked towards the door he jabbed the faithful piece of wood towards it, shattering it completely.

As the door finished falling apart Ron looked out of the space his 'friend' had created, what he saw was a very angry Harry Potter, his eyes no longer twinkled like he had become accustomed to. Instead they were like twin pillars of green fire, and they were focused on him.

"Why Ron?" Harry bellowed, "Jealousy perhaps, or was it because I finally found the woman of my dreams while you can't get a date?".

"I don't know what you are talking about Harry." Ron answered, thinking that denial was his best chance at survival. Harry snarled and grabbed the larger boy by the collar, literally throwing him out into the hallway he continued to advance, causing Ron to backpedal. The redheaded boy drew his wand and was forced to duck a nasty jinx that caused boils in unmentionable places. His former best friend at this point continued to shout and hurl hexes as they moved towards the stairs, Ron eventually falling over the edge of the top one and cascading down the entire flight. Remus and Tonks burst from the adjoining room to see what the commotion was, Tonks looked for a second as if she was going to intervene but Moony put his arm in front to stop her, the old marauder had been on the receiving end of both James' and Lily's tempers, and it looked as if Harry had inherited both and then some. As the junior marauder reached the foot of the stairs he pointed his wand at the floor and said in a loud voice "Ronald Weasley, you are banished from this home!". In a flash of light the boy was gone, leaving three very shocked onlookers. Harry turned and swept from the room without sparing any of them a glance, no doubt heading for his personal rooms.

Ginny burst through the front doors just as Harry turned the corner at the top of the stairs, "What happened!".

**Ministry of Magic:**

Ron found himself in a dirty an seemingly unused cell in an unknown location. As he sat up, a man wearing the auror uniform came into the room, "Mr. Wealsey, what a surprise. I have an offer for you that you may find interesting…

**Potter Castle:**

"So what exactly does banishing a person entail?" Hermoine asked.

"Well, many of the old pureblood families, like the Potters, date back to medieval times. So they had subjects that they could banish from their lands, as time went on the practice became less common, but it was a way to protect your home. When a person is banished by one of these families, they are sent to a cell in the ministry where they will be questioned and released. So Ron is in no danger." Remus answered.

"I still can't believe that he sent that letter to your parents." Tonks said as she sipped her tea from her twice repaired cup.

"Oh I believe it, but what I want to know is why he felt he needed to send it." Ginny reflected.

"I'll try and talk to him when he gets back to the Burrow, maybe I can get it out of him." Hermoine said.

Later that night, well after Ginny had gone upstairs to check on her fiance, Harry emerged from his self imposed exile. He dropped down into an armchair by the fire with Ginny on his lap, Hermoine was reading in the corner and Tonks was trying to cozy up to Remus. "So Gin, what happened with your parents after I left?" Harry asked.

"Well, they both are really sorry for doubting you, and my mum seems to have finally agreed to our relationship. It's a shame that it took Ron's idiocy to cause that." Ginny answered.

"I can't say I blame them for their reactions, the way the letter put it I did seem to be rather evil. But I suppose it is good that Molly doesn't hate me anymore." Harry replied honestly, still staring into the flames.

"So Harry, what do you think the last Horcrux is?" Hermoine blurted out, abruptly diverting the subject away from her wayward boyfriend.

"Well, Dumbledore said Riddle was collecting trophy items, so when I was at Hogwarts I looked at the medal he got for services to the school. Because why else would he have come to ask Dumbledore for a job he knew he wasn't going to get? But it turned out to be just a normal trophy." Harry replied.

"Wow Harry, that's work worthy of Hermoine." Tonks said appreciatively.

"I'll admit that it was quite good, but its too bad it was a dead end." Hermoine replied.

"Yes, too bad." Harry continued as he absentmindedly played with Ginny's hair. "But until we find out what exactly the last one is, we will be unable to fight Tom on any sort of level playing field.".

"Well, the order has everyone who works in the ministry keeping their eyes and ears open for any information that could lead to the horcruxes. Of course the majority of the order doesn't know that they are searching for pieces of Voldemort's soul, but they will be helpful none the less." Remus said.

"Tonks, ehat are the aurors doing to fight the death eaters?" Harry asked.

"Well, Rufus is putting them on a war footing, against Fudge's orders, because he wants to attack. We are better trained than the death eaters so when we have surprise on our side, we should win almost any battle we get into." Tonks answered.

"That's good, I'm starting to like this fellow already." Harry reflected idly.

"He does seem out of place working for fudge though." Ginny thought aloud.

"He was an auror during the first war, he knows the mistakes we made before and wants to fix them. Amelia Bones is also on his side." Tonks interjected.

"Maybe I should pay both of them a visit then." Harry said.

"Having allies in the ministry is always a good idea." Remus reflected.

"Good, then I'll see them tomorrow." Harry stated after a moment of thought. Then, picking Ginny up as he stood, he bid everyone goodnight and walked up to his bedroom. But try as he might, he couldn't stop thinking about the problems he was having with Ron.

**A/N:** I am in quite a fix, what should I do about Ron, reconcile him and the gang, or keep him seperate, either way he will not be turning evil. Please write in with your views, they will be appreciated.


	13. Allies and Teachings

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

**Allies and Teachings**

**Ministry of Magic:**

Ron Weasley arrived by portkey to the secret room where he had been receiving his training. The aurors wanted him inside Hogwarts for his last year of schooling, both to protect the school and watch Harry Potter. As of that morning he was almost caught up to where the aurors thought he should have been after six years of school. It had frustrated him that he had so far been unable to learn new spells, but it would be worth it in the end, he would take down the inner circle of death eaters by himself, and steal the glory from Potter.

Floors above a fuming Ron, Harry was secretly meeting with Amelia and Rufus, as they had almost forced him to call them. Both the head of magical law enforcement and the head auror respected Harry for all of his accomplishments and for the attitude he was taking with the second war.

"So we are agreed, Amelia will join the order, and Rufus will arrange for information to be leaked to us." Harry said, reflecting on the long conversation they had just shared.

"That's right, now if you will excuse me, I have an 'important' meeting with our dear minister." Rufus said, before standing and leaving the heavily warded office.

"So Harry, Susan told me about the club you started in your fifth year. She got an 'O' on her OWLS because of you." Bones said.

"Well please tell her that I will be restarting it this year, she should start reviewing spells and learning new ones, she is of age correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes she is, and I will pass it on. Good day Mr. Potter." Bones said as she too left the office. Smiling to himself Harry port keyed out of the ministry.

**Potter Castle:**

"So how did it go?" Remus asked almost as soon as Harry landed in his entryway.

"Great, we got everything we asked for." Harry replied.

"Wow, even Dumbledore never could get either of them to help out the order." Moony reflected.

"Must be the Potter charm, so where are the girls?" Harry asked.

"They are in the dueling room with Tonks." at Harry's expression he continued, "They and Ron had asked for help with dueling shortly after you got here.".

"Why didn't they ask me?" Harry asked perplexed.

"You had a lot to do already, plus Ron thought that someone 'qualified' should be teaching them." Remus answered.

"Alright then, lets go see how they are doing." Harry said before leading the man up two flights of stairs to the dueling room. They watched for a few minutes before Remus commented,

"Its much quieter in here without Ron complaining every five minutes.". The comment caused Harry to smile before he turned back towards the duel that was taking place, Ginny and Hermoine were fighting Tonks, who was surprisingly graceful in a fight.

"Remus, I'm starting to think that the clumsiness is all just an act, Tonks was in Slytherin wasn't she?" Harry said.

"Come to think of it, I believe that she was. As marauders we will have to observe her, wouldn't you say so Prongs Jr.?".

"Of course my dear Moony, I must say that your girlfriend has intrigued me.".

"She is not my girlfriend.".

"Prongs Jr. requests that Mr. Moony stop lying to a fellow mischief maker.".

"Fine! I like her a lot, but I haven't asked her to go out with me yet." Moony said.

"Well get on with it man! If Ron could manage I surely you could." Harry said.

"Okay, Merlin you are as bad as James ever was, I'll asked her the next chance I get." Harry smiled at the reference to his father, and then, noticing that the duel had ended in a Tonks win he said,

"And her it is, get in there old man!". Pushing Remus towards her he watched as the pair talked awkwardly in low tones, before Tonks suddenly squealed, something no upstanding auror should ever do, and kissed Remus.

"Harry Potter what did you just do?" a smiling Hermoine asked.

"Did you happen to play cupid with our two lovebirds?" Ginny asked at the same time.

"Maybe I did, but we need to talk about another bird who has flown the coop so to speak, meet me downstairs once you have been cleaned up." Harry said, before turning and leaving the room. The girls shared a look, knowing immediately whom Harry was talking about before going and doing as he asked.

They both joined him minutes later, both smelling marginally better than they had immediately after their duel. "I need to talk to you two about Ron." Harry finally said.

"What about the great wanker." Ginny replied with a harshness in her voice normally reserved for Percy.

"Well Hermoine obviously has feelings for him, and I want to know what she intends to do about them.".

"Of course she does Harry, they have only been staring at each other since fourth year." Ginny replied.

"Will you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Hermoine exclaimed loudly.

"Sorry." Both of her friends answered at once.

"But I for one want to know your intentions towards Ron" Harry said.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Hermoine replied sharply.

"It is my business because he is a liability, he knows too much about what we are trying to do, and knowing Ron, the first time he gets angry at me it is all going to come out." Harry replied, with Ginny nodding in agreement for good measure.

"I guess that makes sense, but you aren't going to try and stop me from seeing him are you?" Hermoine asked after finding no flaw in her friends description of Ron.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but please be careful." Harry answered, "And for Merlin's sake, don't tell him about anything.". Hermoine nodded and left the room, presumably to write a letter to her noticeably absent boyfriend.

"Do you think we should have stopped her?" Ginny asked.

"No, I don't think she would have ever forgiven us, she is going to have to learn this lesson on her own." Harry answered.

"What are you going to do about Ron?".

"I'll slowly let word trickle out that if he hurts Hermoine, I hurt him.".

"Ron is going to take that as a challenge." Ginny said observantly.

"That is precisely why I am going to say it, Merlin knows Hermoine can take care of herself, but your brother is still in need of a large attitude adjustment.".

"That's fair enough I suppose. So have you completed you transformation yet?".

"I have milady, how goes your own." Harry replied with a small bow.

"I can't get the wings right, sometimes I still end up with fingers on the end." Ginny answered, her face steadily getting redder.

"Lets get to work then." Harry said enthusiastically, since he had been gifted with the book from Dumbledore, both Hermoine and Ginny noticed that his appreciation of magic, and his will to learn it had greatly increased. An hour or so later, Bill Weasley walked into the room.

"Bill what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I came to teach Harry the spells I learned in Egypt, he wont be able to find those anywhere else in England." Bill replied.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Gin, from what I've seen of Harry's dueling skills he might damage me." the oldest Weasley boy said with a small laugh.

"All right, but please be careful." Ginny said, before kissing Harry on the cheek and leaving the two to their training.

Bill started by going over basic offensive and defensive curses, they had to either be said in Egyptian or cast silently, since Harry could not currently speak fluent Egyptian, they moved to silent casting. Most of the spells, even the defensive ones, would be classified as dark spells, the Egyptians obviously believed in active defense, their wards were brilliant and deadly, while many of their shields would deflect and amplify what hit them. The lesson finished with Bill promising to come back and teach Harry more, but before he left he had a question,

"Are you going to try and learn any other branches of magic Harry?".

"Parselmagic is next on my list, I found books from the four founders in my family vault, and one was written in parseltongue." Harry answered.

"Very well, would it be okay if I discreetly tried to find someone who could teach you?" Bill asked.

"I suppose so Bill, but only someone willing to take an oath of secrecy and leave the country. We can't have Voldemort get his hands on someone with that specialty." Harry said after a moments thought.

"Sure thing Harry." Bill aid with a grin before he apparated away. Smiling to himself, Harry went off in search of the newest couple in the castle. He found the pair in their bedroom, the door had been left open.

"Moony! How goes the snogging?" Harry asked, causing both occupants of the room to turn a fantastic shade of red.

"Hey cub." the werewolf said uncertainly, "Sorry we were doing this in your home.".

"Not a problem really, but next time you should close the door, especially if you move past kissing to the snarling, groping crazy stuff werewolves must be into." Harry answered, immediately ducking two spells that were shot at him by the lovely couple. "Well I can see that I'm not wanted here, so please excuse me while I find my fiance and do some snogging of my own.". Laughing at the pairs discomfort as he walked down the corridors, he failed to notice Hermoine running in the opposite direction until it was too late, the pair collided and ended up in a tangled heap on the floor. Hermoine, who had been staring intently at a letter, was the first to get up.

"Harry, Amelia Bones sent this over, the aurors are raiding one of Voldemorts old hideouts tomorrow, we need to beat them there if we want to search for a horcrux.". This was excellent news Harry reflected, jogging away, he went to find everyone and call an order meeting, this could be the break they had been waiting for.

**A/N:** Tell me what you thought, good bad or ugly, all reviews are welcome.


	14. The Unknown Horcrux

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter, thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed the story so far. 

**The Unknown Horcrux**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place:**

Harry sat impatiently at the head of a large table, Dumbledore's old seat, he reflected gravely before snapping back to reality as Minerva called the meeting to order. The majority of the conversations stopped, with the exceptions being newer members or those that had little respect for Harry. Standing, Harry addressed the order,

"This morning, I received a message from Amelia Bones, the aurors are going to hit one of Voldemort's old hideouts, apparently, the secret keeper just died in another raid. I believe that we need to get there first and gather up any intelligence that we may find before the ministry does.". Cries of 'why us!' and 'let the ministry handle it' were heard from a few of the less enthusiastic recruits. "We will be leaving in a half hour, you will follow either Moody, Tonks or Kingsly, all of whom are off duty with the ministry today. I suggest you prepare yourselves, we will more than likely encounter death eaters while we are there." finishing what he wanted to say, Harry left the room to organize itself into the attack parties, he, Haemoine and Ginny would be going on their own into the fortress itself, hopefully to find clues to the last horcrux.

**Voldemort's Abandoned Fortress:**

Harry and the order arrived by portkey in the center of a large moor. The gloomy environment seemed perfect for the fortress of a dark lord. Harry walked over the hill in front of him, the order following in his wake, a large building stood in a small depression on the other side. It needed repairs badly but there was the unmistakable form of the dark mark above the large wooden doors. Motioning for most of the order to secure the area around the building, Harry, Hermoine, Ginny and a select group of order members entered the building.

"No ones home." Moody said gruffly after searching with his eye, "But there is one spot where my vision is hazy.".

Harry's ears perked up at that, only strong wards would mess with Moody's eye. "Where do you see it Alastor?" he asked.

"Downsatirs, at the end of the hallway, I can't make out anything except that there is a room on the other side of an apparently black stretch of wall." answered the grizzled ex-auror.

Harry and his two friends moved quickly towards the area that Moody described, Harry was first to reach it, he immediately began waving his wand over the wall, mumbling in a language that neither Hermoine of Ginny understood, they did understand when Harry pointed his wand directly at the center of the wall and commanded "Open!". The wall creaked inwards allowing the trio entrance. A flight of stone steps descended downwards, Harry went first, lighting the way with his wand. He reached the bottom and saw a long rope bridge extending out over a large precipice.

"I don't think that will hold all of us." Hermoine said.

"It wont, it is made to hold one wizard, by measuring his magical power. Underage wizards or witches do not count, so Ginny may accompany me across." Harry replied.

"Don't worry Hermoine, we will be right back." Ginny said as they started over the bridge. The two faded into the darkness and Hermoine was forced to wait for their return.

Harry and Ginny made it to the other side without incident, they were faced with a heavily warded door, Harry slit his palm and pressed the blood onto the door, where it stayed. Something was wrong, reaching out with his magic he found the problem, "Ginny, I need your blood to open the door.".

Ginny repeated Harry's actions and the door creaked open, "Harry, when you just murmured that the door was brilliant what did you mean?" she asked.

"The bridge makes it so only one adult wizard may cross and return safely, but the door requires two blood samples, making the trip and the bridge useless unless the person brought another persons blood with them." Harry answered while examining the case in the room that had thus far escaped Ginny's notice.

"But we will be able to get back though?" she asked hesitantly.

"I believe so." Harry answered with a small smile before dispelling the wards on the case, revealing a Slytherin's prefect badge.

"Why would he choose a prefects badge?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"He chose it because it was the first time he had real authority over any other person, plus it was a slight to Dumbledore using a Hogwarts item." Harry answered before pouring his energy into destroying the object. With an unearthly screech, the badge melted and the horcrux was no more. Turning, the pair left and met back up with Hermoine, "We found it, it was his prefects badge." Harry explained as they made their way outside the fortress where a large battle between the order and a contingent of death eaters was taking place.

Harry was forced to push Ginny down as a stray killing curse flew towards them, he then leapt into the fight, fist dueling with the unmasked form of Rudolphus Lestrange. The man sent dark curses at Harry at a spectacular rate, the Boy-Who-Lived, rolled, jumped and bounded to avoid the string of lethal spells. Sending a reductor curse of his own he shattered the man's hastily erected shield, putting him on the defensive. Harry sent three stunners which were all blocked and finished with a bone breaking hex. Lestrange's left leg split down the middle as his bones were pulverized into dust by the power of Harry's spell. The death eater's pace only slowed a fraction as he struggled to both stay conscious and fight Harry at the same time. A conjured piece of stone intercepted the killing curse sent at Harry's chest, Harry answered with a cutting curse, which severed part of Rudolphus' head. The man fell to the ground, obviously dead from his wounds. Glancing around, he saw that many members of the order were leaving as the death eaters did the same, the ministry would be there soon so Harry signaled Moody to get everyone out. He too was about to leave when he felt a cutting curse slam into his back, thankfully, most was stopped by his basalisk enhanced battle robes. Tuning, he met the furious face of Lucius Malfoy.

"You will die for killing Rudolphus Potter." he snarled.

"Like father like son Malfoy, when will you learn that you can't intimidate me?" Harry replied while shifting his stance to prepare for the duel.

"Die Potter." he said in a cold voice as he shot the killing curse at Harry. A log from the ground shot up and intercepted the green jet of light, Harry responded with a barrage of spells, each and every one of them possibly lethal. Malfoy apparated out of the way and sent the purple spell that Harry remembered from the ministry. Harry dove forward and hit Malfoy in the shoulder with a bludgeoning hex before the man moved again. The man refused to fight fairly, Harry reflected to himself before he erected dissapparation wards around the area. Malfoy tries to move again but found himself stuck. Two more of his killing curses were intercepted by inanimate objects before he sneered in Harry's direction and grabbed the portkey around his neck, leaving the fight unfinished.

Harry lowered his wand and turned to see auror Dawlish running towards him, the ministry had arrived. Harry smiled at the man and port keyed back to Grimmauld place.

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place:**

Harry arrived and was greeted with a slightly festive atmosphere. He discovered that only one order member had been killed, and it was an unknown recruit that he did not know. Hestia Jones and Deadelus Diggle would be in St. Mungo's for a while, they were being guarded by other members so that another incident like what hade happened with Bode occurred. He was soon accosted by Ginny who demanded what Harry had been so late. Harry recounted his duels to her and Moody, who was listening in from a chair across the room. As he finished, the unmistakable form of a ministry owl flew in through the window, somehow bypassing the Fidelus Charm on the house. Harry opened it and his eyes immediately widened.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are to be placed on trial tomorrow at noon for a number of crimes, the minister does not expect you to show up as the official notification will not arrive until twelve thirty. Good luck with you defense._

_Amelia Bones_

"Fudge is an idiot" Ginny declared after reading the letter.

"That he is lass, but Potter here better be ready to defend himself." Moody agreed from his chair.

"I will be, but I'll need to return to the castle to prepare, Good day to you all." Harry said in a slightly distant but determined voice before he stepped through the green flames in the fireplace. Ginny had a worried expression on her face but soon followed, leaving the rest of the order to celebrate a successful mission.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think in a review please.


	15. Harry's Trial

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

**Harry's Trial**

**Potter Castle:**

It had been an excruciatingly long night for the Boy-Who-Lived. He had spent the entire time pouring over legal books of all shapes and sizes, most were of course completely un-helpful. Now, after only three hours of sleep he was awake again, dressing in his immaculate family robes, and mentally preparing himself to go to trial. He walked slowly down his stairs and after a deep, calming breath apparated to the ministry.

**Ministry Of Magic:**

Courtroom Ten was packed full of people, all of them here to watch the historic trial of Harry James Potter. In truth, they were the sole reason Harry was getting a trial, if not for the good public relations Fudge could gather from the event, Harry would have been shot in the back with a stunner at some odd time and hauled off to Azkaban. Fudge stood at exactly Eleven Fifty Five, preparing to declare Harry guilty for not showing up when the doors banged open and the mage in question stormed in.

"Mr. Potter, you got your trial notice then." Fudge stammered.

"Unfortunately I did not receive one Cornelius, luckily I had planned on being in the Ministry anyway." Harry replied, smiling internally when Fudge bristled at the use of his first name.

"Well, then we shall proceed." Fudge finally replied after getting over the shock of Harry's appearance in the court room. Harry strode over to the chair in the center of the room, looked at it with distain and then transfigured it into one of the armchair Dumbledore had been so fond of. Sitting down, he clasped his hands together and observed the shocked and angry faces of the wizarding court.

"Interrogators will be Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, Delores Jane Umbrige, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Amelia Bones. Counsel for the defense…" Fudge paused and looked towards Harry, who was hoping beyond hope that somehow Albus would come bursting through the doors. Amazingly he was only a sibling off.

"Aberforth Dumbledore." came the reply from an elderly wizard with gray eyes. Harry was stunned, he had planned on doing his defense by himself, although any help he could get would be appreciated. As the murmurs of conversation rose around them, Harry conjured another chair and leaned over to the old man, "What are you doing here?".

"A mutual acquaintance sent me along in case you needed help." Dumbledore replied, obviously referring to his deceased brother.

"But you are a bartender." Harry said incredulously, if not a little rudely.

"Appearances can be deceiving, I was a lawyer for twelve years in the muggle world." Aberforth replied, startling Harry. "Besides, I am here in an advisory role only, in case you need someone to refer to an old law or other such nonsense.". Harry nodded and turned back to the assembled judges.

"Very well, the charges are, the use of an unforgivable curse, resisting arrest, and tampering with evidence from an ongoing Ministry investigation, how do you plead?" Fudge said in a monotone voice.

"Not guilty." Harry replied.

"Then we shall proceed, the first witness for the prosecution will be auror Dawlish." Fudge said in a booming voice. The man in question made his way up to the witness stand and the questioning began.

"Auror Dawlish," the former high inquisitor of Hogwarts began, "What is your impression of Mr. Potter?".

"He is a misguided child who believes himself above our laws because of his celebrity status." the man replied. Harry's face darkened at the obvious lie, but Aberforth's hand on his arm stopped him from speaking out of turn.

"Have you witnessed him committing any of the charges?" she continued.

"Recently he eluded myself and a team of aurors after he was spotted dueling a death eater at the scene of a Ministry raid." Dawlish answered.

"Thank you auror Dawlish. The defense may cross examine the witness now." Fudge said.

Harry rose and walked towards the auror, "Auror Dawlish, are we good friends?".

"No.".

"Have we talked often?".

"No.".

"Have we ever met outside of your attempt at arresting the former headmaster of Hogwarts?".

"Yes we have." the auror finally said confidently.

"Ah, silly me I must have forgotten, now when was that?".

"After your break in at the ministry two years ago.".

"And how long would you Say we were in the same room?".

"Perhaps three minutes.".

"So after meeting for, lets say ten minutes, you have been able to form a comprehensive and correct assessment of my values and thoughts?" Harry asked.

"I believe so." the man sneered.

"I request that this testimony be stricken from the record as prejudicial and inflammatory." Harry said to the judges.

"Granted." Amelia bones replied immediately. Harry nodded gratefully and sat back down, awaiting the next witness.

"Well done Harry." Dumbledore said, impressed with the way he had handled the auror.

"Thank you, but there is much that still needs to be done." Harry replied as Fudge called the next witness.

"The prosecution calls Rita Skeeter." Fudge said, to the surprise of mast of the gathered audience members, not to mention Harry.

"Ms. Skeeter, you have done extensive research into Mr. Potter's life have you not?" he asked.

"Yes I have Minister." she answered while pushing her gaudy spectacles further up the bridge of her nose.

"And what have you found?" he continued.

"I have found that the defendant," she said while sneering in Harry's direction, "is mentally unstable and has an insatiable need to be in the spotlight at all times, as proven by the Triwizard Tournament incident.".

"Thank you Ms. Skeeter, your witness Mr. Potter." Fudge replied before taking his seat.

"Ms. Skeeter," Harry began in a condescending tone, "How did you come by your information on me?".

"Investigative reporting obviously." the woman answered with disdain.

"You wouldn't of done anything illegal to obtain this information would you?" Harry continued.

"Of course not, that would risk my journalistic integrity." Skeeter answered.

"So you are not an unregistered animagus?" Harry questioned boldly. When she didn't answer he continued, "Answer the question Ms. Skeeter!".

"I am." she finally said, the charms on the chair she was sitting in preventing her from lying without the use of dark magic. The crowd gasped and the Minister stood.

"I fail to see what this line of questioning has to do with anything.".

"You tried to destroy my credibility, so I am doing the same to your witness Minister." Harry answered coldly.

"There is nothing illegal with what either one of you is doing." Amelia Bones concluded before Harry took his seat and the trial continued. The remainder of the trial continued in much the same way, the Ministry would put a witness on the stand, and Harry would tear them apart, much to the delight of Aberforth Dumbledore. At the end, Harry felt he had defended himself admirably, he stood as the court would vote.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today will be the first in a long line of capital crimes trials where the three main judges will cast the votes, those in favor of acquittal?" Fudge asked, and Amelia raised her hand.

"And in favor of conviction?" Both the minister and the former high inquisitor raised their hands, "Then Harry James Potter, you are hereby found guilty on all counts and will be escorted to Azkaban prison where you will be held until such time where you are no longer a danger to society.". The crowd appeared split, many cheering the verdict while others protested the lack of justice in the case.

As the aurors moved forward to seize his wand, Harry pushed Aberforth towards the door and swept the guards aside with a wave of his wand. "Sorry to disappoint you Minister but I really must be going.". As he made his way towards the double doors more aurors burst in, as Aberforth made to draw his wand, Harry shook his head, telling his that he was no to intervene. The aurors advanced and Harry was forced closer and closer to the corner of the room, where he would be trapped. Realizing that the aurors wanted him to fire first, Harry resorted to verbally taunting Fudge. "Well Minister, first you put on a sham of a trial and then you use force to subdue the boy-who-lived, a fine job you are doing winning the war for the dark lord.". Fudge's face turned an unnatural shade of magenta and he fired off the most powerful stunner he could at Harry, who deflected it into one of the aurors to start the fight. The group arrayed against Harry, which now included Umbrige and Percy shot stunning and binding spells at him. Harry conjured a large dome-like shield in response that reflected the spell back. In the confined spaces, many of his opponents were hit and taken out of the fight. Harry turned the tables after another minute of fighting, as he stepped backwards through the doors of the courtroom he sent off a spell that would blind those remaining for a few minutes. Harry apparated back to his castle to lay low while Amelia would hopefully short out the sham of a verdict that had been passed down.

**Potter Castle:**

Storming back into his home Harry's mind had finally caught up to the fact that he was now a wanted criminal, just like his godfather had once been. Both had been convicted without a jury ruling on the case, when he thought about it, it did have agreeable symmetry. Letting himself fall backwards into a chair, he faced the lively fire that burned in the room and started into it, deep in thought. Ginny found him in that same position hours later, obviously the trial had affected him in a way neither expected. Harry had truly thought that he could get off scot free, perhaps a pretentious view to take but because of Fudge's intervention they would never know.

Just before Ginny was about to enter the room and hopefully drag her fiance back up from the depths of despair, the fire glowed green and a letter was tossed through. Harry jumped up and grabbed it, quickly breaking the seal he scanned over the missive sent to him from Amelia Bones.

_Harry,_

_I am investigating the trial and so far it seems that Fudge's decree was never passed by the court, the verdict should legally be overturned as soon as the members reconvene. Umbrige is making it difficult to challenge the verdict and has threatened to fire anyone who stands up for you, hopefully Rufus and I can quietly get it overturned before she catches on._

_Amelia Bones_

Harry, who had been previously lifeless, jumped into the air pumping his fists before embracing Ginny into the strongest hug she had ever endured. "I'm going to be cleared!" he yelled happily.

"Then lets celebrate cub." the recently arrived Remus said from the entry hall. The couple joined the werewolf in the dining room, both Harry and Remus were drinking firewalker while the girls went with butterbeer. As Harry coughed roughly as the alcohol went down his throat, Hermoine spoke up.

"Are you sure you want to drink that Harry?".

"He earned it after the trial today." Remus replied before quickly draining his own glass.

"But still, it is his first time…" she started before being cut off by Harry.

"Wrong Hermoine, Fred and George got me to try this stuff in fourth year. They said I needed it after the first task, so after that I have periodically had a drink.".

"Fourth year!" Hermoine shrieked. "Merlin knows how many brain cells you've killed.".

"It was worth it, especially when I got Dudley to try some of it. Turned him off drinking for about a month." Harry said while fighting off a fit of laughter.

"Remus you are the adult here." Hermoine said in desperation.

"Er, yes that was very wrong Harry." Moony finally stuttered out.

"Moony, when you have kids, me and you need to sit down and talk about parenting." Harry said between the giggles that had erupted out of his throat at Remus' attempt at scolding him. Tonks turned red and left the room as quickly as either man had ever seen her move, and surprisingly, she didn't hit anything on her way out.

"I believe we may have our first clue Mr. Potter." Remus said after witnessing his girlfriends departure.

"Good, I always thought her clumsiness was out of place for an auror." Harry replied.

"What are you two babbling about?" Heromine asked.

"They think Tonks is faking her unfortunate lack of coordination." Ginny offered.

"Did you just figure that out form the two sentences we shared?" Harry asked, bewildered that his fiance had beaten Hermoine to the proverbial punch.

"I agree with Harry, Hermoine may have some competition for the cleverest witch of the age award." Moony said.

Hermoine scowled at the pair and excused herself form the table, probably heading to the library. Remus followed, intending on tracking down Tonks. Harry and Ginny only lasted a few more minutes, as a stressful day came to a close the pair made their way back up to their bedroom, one to sleep and the other to train.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think in a review please, all thoughts that are expressed in a mature way are welcome.


	16. Extra Protection

**A/N:** Sorry that this has taken so long, just got sidetracked with the whole college search thing. Enjoy!

**Extra Protection:**

**Potter Castle:**

Ginny had awoke alone in the large bed she shared with Harry, who had been there to greet her almost every morning since they had moved into the spacious castle. Rolling out of bed, she threw on a robe and walked through the silent house. Reaching the front doors, she felt the magic that was humming through the air, a sure sign that Harry was at work. Opening the large doors she came upon the sight of her fiance fastening something to the outside of the stone door frame.

"What are you doing working on the house at this hour?" She asked, hands rested on her hips.

"Well, I was talking with Albus last night and the conversation turned to the marauders, and the creation of their wonderful map. Did you know that he left one of his personal books open on his desk to show them the necessary charms?" Harry asked.

"It sounds a lot like when you entered his pensieve." Ginny inferred.

"It should, he was doing the same thing. Apparently every Potter he has ever known have been curious almost to a fault." Harry answered.

"Informative, but I still don't see the connection to your spellwork on our home." Ginny replied impatiently.

"Albus may have disclosed those same charms to me before we parted. So I am warding the doors to our home with a version of the map's defenses. Ginny, I give you the guardians to Potter Castle, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs!" Harry finished his tirade by firing a red bolt out of his wand and activating the ward. The board on the wall glowed as it took control of the doors, for now the password was the same as the map, but because of Wormtail, that would soon change.

"Wow Harry, you did a lot of work on this. Will it really make us safer?" Ginny said.

"Yes Gin it will, that won't let anyone in unless they have the password, if they don't than the doors will seal and only myself or you can unseal them again." Harry replied. The conversation was over for the moment, and Ginny led Harry back inside their home and into the kitchen.

"What was all that noise?" Remus asked as they stepped through the door.

"Harry was just adding some protection to the front doors." Ginny answered while pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Really? What kind of protection." continued Moony.

"Exactly like the protection on the Marauder's Map." Harry answered, obviously proud of his work on his home.

"How did you get it to work, we never told anyone about the spells we used to make the map?" Remus asked curiously.

"Dumbledore left the book out for you all to find, and he told me all of the necessary charms to replicate the map." Harry answered.

"I always told James that finding the spells was too easy." Remus said thoughtfully,

"Dumbledore truly was a great man.".

"That he was. Anyway, how are things with you and our not so clumsy auror friend?" Ginny said, still eating her breakfast.

"Fine I guess." Remus answered evasively

"Have you made any progress on the fake clumsiness front?" Harry queried.

"Not so far, what do you think we should do?" Moony asked.

"Hey Tonks!" Harry suddenly yelled.

"What do you need?" She asked, coming into the kitchen for the first time.

"How about a brief duel?" Harry asked innocently.

"Sure Harry, I'll meet you up there in five minutes." Tonks replied happily, bounding from the room.

"What exactly is your evil plan for foiling the act of our young auror friend ?" Moony questioned while rising and accompanying Harry to the dueling room.

"Just some curses fired at her legs, lets see how clumsy she really is." Harry said evasively.

As they entered the room, Tonks was already waiting for them. Remus moved off to the side to watch while Harry faced the auror and flicked his wand upwards in a quick salute. Tonks shot a stunning spell at Harry which he stepped right to avoid. He on the other hand, shot two trip jinxs at his pink haired opponent, who unexpectedly jumped them.

Harry decided to take the duel up a level, firing more curses low, he banished several pieces of furniture that stood in the corners of the room at Tonks. The woman in question rolled to her left before throwing herself into the air, using a bit of magic to propel herself, she landed back on her feet and jumped again, landing momentarily on the arm of a chair that was flying towards her. Leaving that momentary perch, she launched herself forward, rolling as she hit the floor and finished with her wand at Harry's throat.

"Bravo Tonks" Harry said, his voice lowered to nearly a whisper. The auror realized that the duel was over, and then realized what she had done in order to win. Before she could speak, Remus cut into the conversation.

"I know that they don't teach that at the auror's academy." he said, smiling brightly.

"No they don't." Tonks replied in a voice that was easily as quiet as the one Harry had addressed her with earlier.

"You didn't need to keep up the act when we are alone." Remus said to her in an almost stern tone.

"I...I know, it just became so easy to pretend that I was clumsy after Hogwarts, so even through the auror academy, I used the act as a way to make my opponents underestimate me." she replied.

"Very Slytherin of you." Harry commented.

"But you two still figured me out...how?" Tonks asked, puzzled.

"We did, the marauders never did any work finer than this." Remus said, eyes shining with mischief.

Tonks bounced with anticipation as Harry recounted how they had figured the mystery of her balance problems out. he started with the revelation that she had been a member of Slytherin house, a fact that had shoved Harry towards the conclusion that everything was an act. Next came her dueling skills, she was above average, something that never should have happened if she was knocking over umbrella stands constantly. Finally, the duel sealed their beliefs as Tonks flawlessly avoided the spells Harry sent at her.

"So you two wont tell anyone?" Tonks finally asked curiously.

"On the contrary, you should continue to use this to your advantage," Harry answered,

"Your clumsy reputation is well known among the death eaters, and you are not seen as a great threat.".

"How do you know that?" Remus questioned suspiciously.

"I had a vision. I forgot to clear my mind and I saw Voldemort talking to his inner circle." Harry answered, absentmindedly rubbing his scar.

"Was that the only one that you've had recently?" the werewolf again questioned.

"Yes Moony." Harry deadpanned, feeling for once that he was getting an almost fatherly talking to.

"I expect you to be more careful in the future Harry." Remus added, almost as an afterthought to his earlier statement.

"Of course Remus." Harry answered him as they strode from the room together.

**Ministry Of Magic:**

Today was the biggest day of Ron Weasley's life to date. He had scraped by on the exams and tests given by his ministry instructors, and he was about to be rewarded with his first assignment. He hoped to pick up where he had left off, fighting Death Eaters, only this time there would be no Harry and Hermoine to steal his glory. After all, he had gotten little mention in the flurry of media activity that followed the battle in the Department Of Mysteries. The articles only mentioned that he had followed Harry and been injured in the fight, no praises had been sent his way, everything had gone to his now former friend.

As he thought about all of that, he walked purposefully down the hallway to the minister's office. Normally, he would receive his assignments from other hit wizards, but apparently, this one was special. "Good morning minister." he said as he entered the room.

"Good morning to you as well Mr. Weasley." Fudge replied, shuffling papers about his desk importantly.

"I'm here for my assignment sir." Ron continued, standing with his feet apart and hand clasped behind his back like he had been taught on his first day at the ministry.

"Of course. You have been entrusted with this assignment because of you familiarity with the subject." Fudge said.

Ron suddenly had a bad feeling about what the minister was saying. "And who will I be observing?" he asked.

"Harry Potter.".

**Potter Castle:**

Harry and Remus had made their way back downstairs, where they saw Hermoine bent over a rather large tome. Normally, that would not be a strange sight, however, this book was upside down, and Hermoine's eyes were red from crying. Harry doubted that even she would have trouble finding something to cry over in a book entitled Pure Bloods and their Titles.

Motioning for Remus to take a walk, Harry moved into the room and sat across from his best friend. "Hermoine, what's wrong?".

"Nothing at all Harry, what could possibly give you that idea." Hermoine answered stiffly, her eyes suddenly darting all over the page as if she were actually interested in old pureblooded ways.

"You never were a good liar Hermoine." Harry pressed, leaning closer to her.

"I managed to get you and Ron out of trouble with that troll." she replied, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

"I think the Minerva was more shocked that you lied to a teacher than she was convinced." Harry said brightly, fondly recalling the memory that had brought together the golden trio.

"Maybe." Hermoine said softly.

"So what's wrong then?" he pressed again, seeking the answer.

"Its just Ron." Hermoine answered after a moment of thought.

"What about him?" Harry asked in almost a snarl.

Hermoine paused for a second, obviously put off by Harry's show of anger before answering. "He's doing something, something that he refuses to talk about in a letter.".

"And this worries you?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, I mean he knows about the horcruxes so if he is working for the ministry then we could have some problems getting rid of the last of them." Hermoine stated boldly.

"I believe that we will deal with that possibility if we have to." Harry replied in a most Dumbledorish fashion.

"But..." Hermoine started.

"No, don't worry about it any more okay. We will be fine. Ron can't do very much while we are at Hogwarts." Harry said, cutting her off before she had begun a worry driven rant.

"Ron's going back?" she asked.

"Yes, Minerva got his letter yesterday." Harry said, rising from his seat. "Now, no more crying okay?".

"Sure thing Harry." Hermoine answered, her face brighter at the prospect of seeing her boyfriend at school.

"That was a very nice thing you did." Remus said approvingly as Harry closed the door behind him.

"She needed someone to talk to, thats all." Harry said dismissivly.

"It was no small thing Harry, but promise me that you will be careful this year." Moony said, changing the subject.

"I will Moony, I have a feeling that Hogwarts will be safer this year." Harry said before leaving Remus staring at his retreating back, confused beyond belief.

**A/N:** What did you think? Tell me in a review.


	17. School Letters

**A/N:** Okay...I realize that it had been far to long without an update. And after finishing and then scrapping two previous versions of this chapter, I think I have a good one. Please tell me what you think. This is that last chapter before they all go back to school!!

**School Letters**

**Potter Castle:**

Harry and Ginny were jerked awake by an excited shriek from downstairs. Harry bolted out of bed and grabbed his wand, mistaking the noise as a scream of terror. He ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of Hermoine, who was holding a small gold object in her hand. Her eyes seemed almost unfocused before she looked up and said,

"I made head girl.".

"That's what all the screaming was about?" Ginny said from the stairs.

"Excuse me for being excited." Hermoine replied tersely.

"To be honest, I think everyone in the school knew that you were going to be head girl this year Hermoine." Harry said with a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Well, with all the changes this year I couldn't be sure." Hermoine explained.

"Oh please, Minerva likes you more than every other girl in the school combined!" Ginny exclaimed as she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. Hermoine finally relented, and handed both her letter and a thick envelope to Harry.

"So Ron is head boy this year?" Harry said as he read the contents of Hermoine's letter.

"That's going to be delightful." Ginny observed dryly.

"Indeed." Harry agreed as he finished reading the letter and slit open the packet addressed to him in the familiar green writing. After a few moments he conjured a quill and made a few quick notes on a large, official looking piece of parchment, which he sent off with the waiting owl.

"What was that?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Nothing to worry about." Harry replied with a steady smile. As he turned and left the room, Hermoine and Ginny shared a glance that clearly meant that they knew he was lying.

Harry's day progressed normally until noontime, when everyone congregated in the dining room for the lunch that Dobby and Winky had prepared for them. As Harry was nearing the end of his sandwiches, Hermoine made her second push to find out the contents of Harry's extra thick Hogwarts letter.

"So what did the headmistress say?" she asked.

"Nothing important." Harry replied.

"So it was from Hogwarts then?" Ginny questioned.

"Damn it." Harry murmured as he realized his mistake. "No more questions from either of you.".

"We're just curious." Hermoine replied, seemingly insulted at Harry's attitude.

"Its nothing, really." Harry answered, lowering his gaze to his plate.

"What's the problem?" Remus asked from the other end of the table.

"Nothing." Harry answered a little too quickly.

"Harry got an extra large Hogwarts letter and he refuses to tell us what it was about." Ginny exclaimed.

"Well," Remus started with a glance at Harry that clearly said that Remus knew exactly what the letter entailed, "that is Harry's choice, so I think that you should leave him alone.".

Ginny's retort was cut off by Tonks dashing through the door and yelling, "The ministry is under attack." before apparating away to defend the government. Harry was on his feet immediately, following Tonks to the Ministry.

"Stay here." Remus said to both girls before he too left to repel the attack. Both girls, while not happy about being left behind, still prepared for the eventual return of the three fighters. Potions came out of cabinets and bandages were grabbed, when they got back, the two girls would be ready.

**Ministry Of Magic:**

Harry appeared an instant after Tonks, his wand already out. He could see the pink haired auror dueling a death eater a few yards away, seeing that fight well in hand he took a step forward, ducking under a stray stunning spell. Harry saw one of the aurors fall, and just as his opponent was ready to finish the wounded man, Harry jumped into combat. His reductor curse was narrowly avoided when his opponent rolled away. Harry deflected the cutting curse that flew back at him and banished the man into the nearest atrium wall, knocking him out.

As he glanced around, he saw that Remus had joined the fight as well. The order was apparently already at the ministry, although Harry had yet to see anyone. He was startled out of his thoughts by a cutting curse that slammed into the back of his shoulder. Wincing as he turned, Harry saw the death eater that had attacked him rip off his mask, revealing Draco Malfoy. "Hello Draco." Harry said cordially as he stepped away from the boys second cutting curse.

"I'm going to kill you Potter." Draco spat back, just like he always had.

"I'm quite sure that you are going to try. But you will find that unlike Dumbledore, I can defend myself." Harry said while sending three curses at Malfoy, causing the blonde boy to dive behind the repaired statue of magical brethren.

Draco's eyes had widened dramatically when Harry mentioned his failed mission to kill the headmaster, Draco had been punished severely for his failure and blamed himself for it. But the past months had hardened him, and he was no longer the soft boy he had been on top of the astronomy tower. Rising up from behind the lip of the fountain, he yelled "Crucio!". the curse sailed towards Harry until one of the donated galleons in the fountain sprung up and intercepted it, turning the solid gold piece into slag. Harry had been momentarily surprised by Draco's choice of curses but he quickly regained his composure and sent a bone breaking hex back, cracking the lip of the basin that Draco had again dropped behind. By this time, most of the fighting had moved into the bowels of the ministry, so the two combatants were virtually alone, save for the few wounded looking on.

Draco stepped away from the fountain and deflected a stunner from Harry before apparating to the end of the room. Both duelists sent powerful curses at each other, which collided in midair and careened off into the walls at extreme angles. Draco apparated again, this time behind Harry, and yelled "Avada Kedavra". Instead of moving out of the way, Harry caused the fountain to spring to life, much like how Dumbledore had done. The house elf which was closest to Harry threw itself into the path of the curse, and was shattered into shards of debris, which Draco found flying at him almost the instant that the creature had shattered. Both opponents apparated, appearing twenty yards apart, facing one another. Malfoy shot what Harry recognized as the entrail-expelling curse, a jet of black light that shot right towards Harry's midsection. This time it was the stone witch who took the hit, shearing off her left arm. Harry shot another few stunners at Malfoy, who deflected or avoided them easily.

"Not trying to kill me Potter?" he asked, unwillingly echoing the words his master had used two years before.

"There is more than one way to destroy a man Malfoy." Harry replied, deciding to use the same retort that Albus had used against Voldemort. Just as Malfoy shot off his second killing curse of the duel, Harry flicked his wand, and a discarded robe behind Draco glowed blue for an instant. Harry apparated and just barely clipped Malfoy with a stunning spell, it wasn't enough to knock him out, but the world certainly was darkening for the blond boy. A second stunner finished the fight, and with another flick of Harry's wand led the robe made contact with Draco, who vanished.

**Potter Castle:**

Ginny jumped nearly a foot in the air when the unconscious form of Draco Malfoy appeared in the entranceway. Stunning him again for good measure, and conjuring ropes around him Ginny felt he was fairly secure and levitated him to a more secure room.

**Ministry Of Magic:**

Harry turned and strode through the doors that led down to the department of mysteries, the very ones he had chased Bellatrix Lestrange through after his godfather's death. There was a small amount of fighting going on in the veil room, but the aurors had that well under control. Harry kept going and made it to the back of the hall of prophesies, where he and his friends had been ambushed by the death eaters that fateful night. Blasting through the debris that blocked a large door that he had missed beforehand, Harry made it into the research labs of the Department of Mysteries. There were the bodies of several aurors in the hallway, which Harry stepped around. Jogging to the end of the hallway, he opened up a large wooden door, revealing three aurors dueling two death eaters. Just as Harry entered the room, one of the aurors received a killing curse from the furthest death eater. Harry reacted immediately, banishing the offending wizard into the wall. The one remaining death eater turned, and was disarmed by Harry's severing charm, which cut off the mans arm just below the elbow. One of the remaining aurors stunned the man and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks mate. We needed the help." the first one said.

"Is this as far as the death eaters got?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the rest fled after the hit wizards arrived. These ones tried to run down here to hide out." the man answered.

"Thank you gentlemen." Harry replied before turning and heading back to the apparation point.

"Bloody hell mate, that was Harry Potter." the second auror said after Harry had left.

"Are you sure?".

"Yeah, saw his scar when he turned to leave.".

"Lucky he was here then eh?" the first man said rhetorically.

"Right mate, now lets get these blokes to the holding cells.". The two men moved off just as a rat with a silver paw scurried out from under a few pieces of rubble.

**Potter Castle:**

Harry was floored by a hundred plus pounds of Ginny as he reappeared in the entranceway of Potter Castle. "Gin, I'm fine." he said, trying to relieve the tension that must have been growing at his home.

"Harry, where were you?" questioned a slightly bloodied Remus.

"I followed a few death eaters down into the Department of Mysteries." Harry answered while picking himself up off of the floor.

"But that's where Sirius was killed!" Hermoine exclaimed.

"Yes it is." Harry stated simply.

"That didn't bother you at all?" she questioned again.

"No, why would it?" Harry asked in return while magically cleaning his robes with his wand.

"Be…because…" Hermoine trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"Hermoine, me grieving over my godfather's death will not bring him back. So does it make sense that I should also fear the place of his demise?" Harry asked.

"No, I suppose not." she agreed reluctantly.

"Harry, why did you send Malfoy here?" Ginny asked, cutting off the previous conversation.

"He arrived…perfect." Harry said more to himself than anyone else.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, waiting for a response.

"Oh, I wanted to question him before the ministry of the order got their hands on them." he answered before making his way to the small dungeons that were located under the main part of the castle. When he arrived, he found a stunned and bound Draco behind a crude set of steel bars. With a muttered "ennervate" Draco's eyes snapped open and settled on the group arrayed in front of him.

"Wonderful." the blonde boy muttered.

"Malfoy, do you know why I am here?' Harry asked while motioning the girls and Remus out of the room.

"Why don't you just say it and spare me the trouble of figuring out your idiotic tendencies." Malfoy answered.

"I know what happened on top of that tower Draco. I was there, under my father's cloak." Harry explained, his eyes never leaving Malfoy.

"So what Potter." Malfoy snarled.

"The offer that Dumbledore made to you still stands." Harry elaborated.

"And why would you think that I would even consider the offer of a dead man." Malfoy spat.

"Because I saw your wand lower just before Snape killed the headmaster, I saw the conflict in your eyes. You were going to take it Draco." Harry said confidently.

"Perhaps Potter, but not anymore. I was weak then, unwilling to serve my lord, but now I am strong.".

Harry shook his head sadly before stunning Malfoy, cutting off the rest of the boy's rant. As he walked back up the stairs into the main house he though about something Dumbledore had told him years before, 'It is our choices who make us who we are.'.

Ministry Of Magic Infirmary:

Ron sat on one of the beds, a healer performing diagnostic charms on his bloody shoulder. Ron had taken a bone breaking hex to his scapula, which now jutted through the skin on his upper back. 'A miserable way to end the fight', the red headed boy reflected as the healer repaired the bone with a few spells. Things had been going fairly well, Ron had defeated three death eaters before he was wounded, something that his superiors had praised him for after the battle was over. Hopefully, this was just another step on the way to glory for Ron Weasley.

**A/N: **To everyone: thaks for bearing with me through the terribly long time with no updates. I really appreciate everyone who is still reading this. I promise that more updates will be on the way much faster than this one.


	18. Start Of Term

**A/N:** Faster than the last update but still slower than I would have liked, again sorry for the wait. The reviews have been great so please keep it up.

**The Start Of Term**

**Potter Castle:**

Harry stood in the entranceway to his home, waiting for Ginny to drag her trunk down the stairs. He had of course offered to float it down for her, but she insisted on sticking to her own little Hogwarts tradition. As he waited, Hermoine emerged with her own shrunken trunk and stood next to him. "Looking forward to seeing Ron again?" Harry asked in a slightly forced manner.

"Yes, its been awful without him." Hermoine answered, ignoring Harry's tone, if she even noticed it in the first place. "You'll see Harry, things will go back to normal once we get back.".

"Forgive me if I don't hold my breath." Harry replied sarcastically.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Hermoine demanded, upset by Harry's comment about her boyfriend.

"I mean that Ron is acting far worse than he did during fourth year, his actions against me I can forgive, but Ginny is his sister and he abandoned her too." he answered. Just as Hermoine was about to respond, their conversation was cut short as Ginny finally descended the stairs. "Ready to go?" Harry asked her in a cheerful voice that defied the conversation he had just finished.

"Sure, lets go." Ginny answered in an equally cheerful voice. Harry held out the portkey and the three of them where whisked away to platform 9 ¾.

**Platform 9 ¾:**

The trio reappeared on the platform, in the midst of the other students who were rushing to make the train. Harry's sparkling green eyes seemed to part the crowd for him and his friends. He was used to people staring, but the new and improved Harry had captured everyone's attention. Ginny and Hermoine went forward to attend the prefect's meeting while Harry sat back in the last compartment on the train, his mind wandering. He was of course eventually interrupted by the return of his fiance and best friend. "Have a good meeting?" he asked with interest.

"Yes, it was interesting to say the least." Ginny replied, although Harry could tell that she was hiding something.

"How so?" he questioned.

"You know, all the new announcements, and the excitement of the new prefects." Ginny answered evasively. Harry looked at her questioningly, but directed his attention to Hermoine.

"You've been quiet." he remarked in a offhand way.

"I suppose so." Hermoine replied sadly.

"What happened?" Harry pressed.

"Well, Ron was at the meeting of course, being head boy and all. He was happy to see me, although he refused to even look at Ginny. Then, right after the meeting he told me that if I wanted to stay with him, then we couldn't be friends anymore." she said, sobbing by the end of it.

"That bastard!" Harry yelled, getting to his feet and storming out of the compartment before anyone could stop him. Harry growled out a greeting to Neville as he stormed down the length of the train. There was no need to take out his anger on the unsuspecting and slightly shy boy. He found Ron towards the front, his feet propped up on the seat opposite him. "Ron." he growled.

Ron opened his eyes and turned his head towards Harry "That's head boy to you Potter." he replied in a tone that Harry had rarely heard out of his former best friend.

"Fine Weasley, if that's the way its going to be between us, fine. But you leave Hermoine out of this, she shouldn't have to choose one of us." Harry snarled, his fists clenched and shaking at his sides.

"She's my girlfriend!" Ron yelled, as if that short statement explained everything.

"I should remind you, that if it were up to you, then we would have left her in that bathroom first year." Harry said quietly as he closed the compartment door and made his way back to his own seat.

"What did you say to him?" Hermoine asked, her tear streaked face turning towards the open compartment door.

"I merely reminded him of a few truths." Harry replied, taking his seat.

"Okay." she replied, slightly relieved. "Now, we better get our robes on, we're almost there.". Harry smiled at the reemergence of his best friend and left the compartment so that the girls could get dressed. The train stopped and the three got off, Ginny and Hermoine stepping into the carriages that waited for the older students. "Aren't you coming Harry?" Hermoine asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right along, Minerva just asked me to do something." Harry replied, speaking through the scandalized look on Hermoine's face when Harry addressed the headmistress by name.

"Okay then, we'll see you inside." Ginny said brightly before dragging Hermoine into the carriage. Harry smiled to himself as he watched the pair clamber into the carriage and move off towards the school.

**Hogwarts:**

Ginny and Hermoine had reached the great hall, but there was still no sign of Harry. The teachers table was full except for two empty seats. One was Hagrid's, although he would be transporting the incoming first years across the lake. The other empty seat was almost certainly for the defense against the dark arts professor. Ginny was about to ask where Harry could be when the headmistress stood to speak. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. It makes me so very happy to see so many of our students returning despite the horrible occurrences of the past year. Now, as soon as the new students arrive we can begin the sorting.". Just then, the doors to the great hall swung open and a very wet Harry led the group of frightened eleven year olds to the front of the room, where the stool and hat was waiting. "Now that professor Potter has brought the students in, we may begin the sorting.". The first name was drowned out by the massive amount of talking that broke out with the revelation that Harry was the new defense teacher. Hermoine's mouth was hanging open, although Ron's look of astonishment and indignation dwarfed that of his girlfriend. In fact, they missed the sorting entirely while talking about this fascinating new development. Harry had of course taken his seat at the head table and was engaged in what seemed to be a very interesting discussion with professor Flitwick. "Now that we are all fed, I must remind you that the forbidden forest gained its name for a very good reason, I do not wish to hear about any students gallivanting about under its trees. Also, the complete list of banned items can be found on Mr. Filch's office door. Now off to bed with all of you." she finished in a tone that must have been used to break up countless parties.

As the great hall emptied, Ginny caught Harry's eye, but he motioned in a way that clearly said they would talk later. Turning, the Boy-Who-Lived followed Minerva to what would become his office. He became extremely perplexed as he ended up in front of the all too familiar stone gargoyle that guarded the staircase to the headmaster's or headmistress' office. "Excuse me Minerva, but I was under the impression that you would be showing me to my office, rather than your own." Harry questioned.

"Mr. Potter…Harry, I am not as young as I used to be. It is a long walk up to Albus' old office, and I rather like my own. The password is lemon drop. Goodnight." Minerva said with a rare smile before turning and leaving, strolling along the corridor.

Harry turned and said the password into the gargoyle. He ascended the stairs and to his astonishment saw Fawkes standing on his perch. "Hello my boy." a jovial Dumbledore said from his portrait. "Congratulations on your teaching job.". Harry smiled and plopped himself down into the big chair Dumbledore had been so fond of.

"Its good to be back professor." he said quietly.

At the same time, in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was fiercely defending Harry's teaching skills. Ron had started in almost as soon as they got back, and Hermoine refused to take a side on the issue. "I'm older than he is for Merlin's sake!' Ron exclaimed as the argument continued.

"And he is more powerful than you are Ron." Neville interjected tiredly form the corner. "Don't forget that less that two years ago he taught us all so well that we all aced our OWLs. I say we give him a chance.". With that, he turned and stalked up to bed, with the majority of the house following him. Ron threw his arms up in the air, exasperated, before he threw himself backwards onto the couch and sank into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning saw Harry stumble out of the quarters behind his new office, still exhausted. His class schedule was open on Dumbledore's, or now his desk. Of course, fate had decided that nothing could ever be easy in the life of Harry Potter, he had seventh years first and first years right after that. 'No rest for the weary' Harry thought darkly to himself.

Fawkes was still slumbering on his perch when Harry left to walk down to breakfast. He passed one or two student on his way down, he greeted each one of them but received no answer. The students were obviously still in shock over his appointment as a professor. He shrugged it off and took a seat at the head table next to the new transfiguration professor. "Hello Fleur." Harry said brightly to the girl, "How is Gabrielle?".

"She is doing very well professor." Fleur answered with a very large smile.

"Please Fleur, call me Harry.".

"Of course, I am sorry Harry." Fleur replied, blushing a little bit.

"Don't worry about it." Harry told her while keeping an eye on Ginny, who had taken a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"You are worried about what your classmates will say." Fleur said after a moment of studying Harry's expression.

"Yes." he answered simply and truthfully.

"From what I have heard," Fleur started slowly, weighing each word in her head before saying it aloud, "You were an excellent instructor onder terrible congtions in your fifth year. I can only assume that you will do better when you do not have to hide what you teach.".

"Thanks Fleur." Harry said, smiling for the first time on that particular morning. "Now, I have a class to prepare for.". Harry got up, and after flashing a quick smile to Ginny, left the great hall and strode to his classroom on the seventh floor. He had just sat down at his empty desk when the door opened and people started filing in. Fist came Hermoine, who took her usual seat in the front row, she flashed him a small smile before Ron came and sat down next to her. Neville, Dean Thomas and Parvati came next, followed by the Slytherin contingent led by Pansy Parkinson. When the door had closed, Harry spoke. "Now that everyone is seated, would you all please stand." he asked. That caused some funny looks around the room, but nevertheless, everyone did stand. "Thank you, now would you all go and sit next to someone from another house.". Again, everyone did as they were told, although there was much grumbling about it from Ron and the Slytherins.

Once everyone had taken their new seating arrangements, Harry began the class. "Welcome to Defense Against The Dark Arts, seventh year. I am professor Potter as you all know. I will be addressed as professor Potter or merely just professor, I am unsure of what you were expecting but I am in control here. I will tolerate no distractions in my class.", Harry finished with a pointed look at Parkinson.

"What makes you qualified to teach us anything?". Surprisingly, it was Ron that asked the question.

"Mr. Wealsey, an excellent question." Harry replied, earning a stunned expression from Ron. "Now, everyone who has dueled Lord Voldemort raise their hands.". Harry waited, but not one hand went up, slowly, he raised his own. "That Mr. Weasley is why I am qualified to teach you. And ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher. The angry glare Harry received form Ron let him know that he had made his point loud and clear. Hopefully, Ron would have learned his lesson.

The rest of the class passed easily, Harry went over what they would cover in the first part of the year, shields and curses. Just before Christmas they would have a dueling tournament, with the winner facing Harry for extra credit. He made a point to tell them that this was their N.E.W.T year, and that although he had aced the exam himself during one of his prolonged visits to the castle, it was not easy. The class filed out and Harry found himself sitting tiredly at his desk. The whole teaching thing was not nearly as easy as the professors made it look.

**A/N:** Please continue sending me all that wonderful feedback, I enjoy reading each and every review.


	19. The New DA

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, the brain juices wern't flowing.

**The New DA**

**Hogwarts:**

The first day of classes had ended uneventfully for Harry, the first years were just as nervous as he remembered being. Of course, these newest eleven year olds were being taught by a living legend, something Harry could not relate to on his first day of classes. But, no first year questioned his qualifications as Ron had, and the class passed quickly. Harry found that he was done teaching for the day, something that was both welcome and unexpected.

Taking what time he had off, Harry called Dobby to him and asked for him to transport the unconscious form of Draco Malfoy to Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. While his request was being carried out by the very enthusiastic house elf, Harry walked to the bathroom itself and hissed "Open." at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He then conjured a large metal ladder to climb down to the bottom of the large pipe, as he reached the bottom, he realized that the way to the actual chamber was still blocked. I few quick motions with his wand ensured that it stayed that way, Draco Malfoy would be kept prisoner, essentially in a snakeskin filled cave.

Dobby popped back into the bathroom with Malfoy, who Harry levitated down the pipe before climbing down his newly made ladder after him. A quick 'ennervate' brought the death eater back to his senses. "Where are we Potter?" he spat.

"We are at Hogwarts Malfoy." Harry answered cordially from across the small cavern.

"There is no place like this at Hogwarts." Malfoy replied instantly with a sneer on his face.

"I'm afraid that you merely overlooked it." Harry said, "Although I would not expect you to find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets with only Crabbe and Goyle for help.".

Malfoy's eyes grew slightly wider at the mention of the chamber, before he looked around at the small cave. "This is not Slytherin's chamber Potter, even Longbottom could have realized that.".

"I never said that this was the chamber, it is merely inside the entrance to it. This will be your cell while you are in my care. You will not leave, and you will not be able to escape. Goodbye Draco." Harry finished by grabbing on to the ladder and flicking his wand, which propelled him upward, the ladder accompanying him, and out of the pipe. Harry then sealed the opening again and left the bathroom.

Walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, Harry realized just how much time sealing Draco in his new 'cell' had taken. It was nearly dinner time, and as Harry walked towards the great hall he gestured to Hermoine. "Hi Harry, or is it still professor Potter?" she said with a bit of humor.

"It will always be Harry to you, but I need you to do me a favor." he replied with a genuine smile.

"What is it?" asked the bushy haired head girl.

"I need you to get all of the old DA members together tonight at the old spot, they can invite anyone that they want." Harry said.

"So you are going to restart to DA?" Hermoine asked.

"Yes, I am." Harry answered before Ron came around the corner.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend Potter?" he asked.

"I was merely having a conversation with the head girl." Harry replied, "Oh, and twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher.". As Ron's face turned bright red, Harry's eyes twinkled merrily in a way that would have made Dumbledore proud. Harry turned and walked into the great hall, barely registering the fight that Ron and Hermoine were now having over the short conversation.

Harry took his seat and watched as Hermoine discreetly made contact with the remaining DA members, most of whom nodded and cast a quick glance up at Harry. Dinner itself passed as quickly as it always had for Harry, although this time he did not have to run off and complete homework. Instead, he walked leisurely up to the room of requirement on the seventh floor and waited for everyone to arrive. First came Ginny, something Harry had expected. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot came in next followed by both of the Creevey brothers. Hermoine walked in talking with Neville and Luna, those three were followed by Zacharias Smith and Terry Boot, among others. The surprise came when Ron Weasley stepped through the doorway, he was the last to show before Harry started the meeting. "Okay, welcome back everyone, and another welcome to all the new people who have shown up. Last time, as some of you know, we did this to study for our O.W.Ls. However, this time around we will be learning how to fight, and how to win, against Voldemort's death eaters.", there was the normal gasp around the room when Harry said the dark lord's name, but he continued as if it hadn't happened. "You will be learning some advanced spells, both offensive and defensive, this is something that the Ministry will frown on, if not try to stop outright. Because of that, everyone will be forced to enter into a magically binding contract, which will alert me if anyone proves untrustworthy.".

In the back of the room, Ron discreetly reached into his pocked and uncorked a small vial. As everyone crowded in to sign the piece of parchment, he raised it to his lips and drained it, this potion designed by the unspeakable would hopefully neutralize any common spells or potions that could have been used for the contract. He approached and signed his name, the parchment glowed blue, just like it had for everyone else.

Harry was a bit surprise at the result of Ron signing the parchment, but he wasn't going to argue with the results, he merely nodded at Ron and watched as the next person in line signed. Once the entire group had gone through, Harry snatched the parchment up and placed it inside his robes. "Wonderful. Now we can begin. First of all, I want you all to find a total of ten offensive and defensive spells before our next meeting, practice them until you can perform them at a passable level and be prepared to use them at our next meeting. This room will provide you with any books or other materials necessary for this project.".

"You aren't going to be teaching us new spells?" Zacharias Smith said incredulously.

"No I will not." Harry replied simply. There was an uproar at that statement.

"Why not?" Smith demanded.

"Allow me to explain," Harry said, "everyone here is there own unique person correct?" Smith nodded in a confused manner, "so it if fair to assume that your talents are not all the same, that is some of you will be better at certain spells than others." the group of DA members nodded or at least started to look thoughtful at that. "After considering those two truths, why should we assume that everyone here will duel in exactly the same manner?". No one had an answer to that, and Harry caught a look of intense concentration an the face of Hermoine as she tried to wrap her mind around this new way of doing things.

"But…" Smith started, trying to regain his footing.

"No, this is going to be the way we do things from now on, this is a war, not a study session. You will have to do this for yourself or trust me, the next time you face a death eater will be your last." Harry finished before dismissing the DA. As they filed out, Hermoine, Ginny, Neville and Luna walked up to him.

"That was different." Ginny said bluntly.

"It was necessary." Harry answered while sitting down on a couch the room had just provided and dragging Ginny down to sit on his lap.

"I still don't completely understand." Hermoine said after taking a set on the other side of the couch.

"Well, I for one like to be on the attack during an entire duel. Ginny here might favor a wait and see approach, so we would of course have to be proficient with different spells to be successful." Harry explained.

"That makes sense." Neville interjected from the plush armchair that sat a few feet away from the now crowded couch.

"Of course it does." Ginny replied before turning towards Hermoine and saying, "How did you convince Ron to come tonight?".

"I honestly had nothing to do with it." Hermoine answered, "Perhaps he is getting over what happened over the summer.".

"Maybe." Ginny replied with more than a hint of doubt.

**Ministry Of Magic:**

Ron had written his first report, and it had just arrived to the Ministry. Percy almost ran into the Minister's office with the sealed letter, he had been told of the importance of his brother's assignment, and knew that Fudge would want to see it immediately.

"Minister, my brother's first report has arrived." he said.

"Excellent." Fudge said before grabbing the parchment and opening it.

_Minister Fudge,_

_Potter has been busy since our falling out. He is more powerful than we guessed, and has been named Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts. He has currently restarted a "project", due to an oath, I cannot tell you what just yet. I will have more information by the end of the week._

_-Ron Weasley, Auror_

"What do you make of this?" Fudge said, handing the note to the newly arrived Delores Umbridge.

"Interesting." the large woman said, "I believe that young Mr. Weasley is trying to tell us something without actually divulging the protected information.".

"Yes but what does all that mean Delores?" Fudge asked, rubbing his temples.

"When I was at the school, I broke up a club that Potter had started. He was teaching them spells and such, perhaps that is what has been restarted." she explained.

"Very well. Inform Mr. Wealsey to gather as much intelligence as possible without breaking whatever oath he seems to be under." Fudge ordered before going back to the papers he had been signing when Percy had burst into the room.

**Hogwarts:**

The small group had talked for a few more minutes before Hermoine had left, presumably to find Ron. Neville and Luna soon followed, heading for a broom closet in Luna's words were to be believed. For their part, Harry and Ginny merely remained on the couch, content to finally have some time to themselves.

Hermoine on the other hand was not having such a good time, her search of Gryffindor tower had not uncovered her boyfriend, and the kitchens were empty as well. But, just as she was returning to the tower, she saw Ron walking in that direction as well. "Ron." she called, "I've been looking everywhere for you.".

"Sorry Moine, I was just sending a letter." Ron replied before kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Okay then." she said, "Thanks for coming tonight.".

"Yeah, well I didn't want to at first, but I figure that the death eaters are still out there, and the practice could help." Ron answered as they walked towards the tower.

"That's very mature of you Ron." Hermoine said warmly.

"I grew up a bit over the holidays." Ron explained vaguely. "But I'm not sure that I like the way Po…Harry is running the DA.".

"It will be fine Ron, his reasoning is sound." Hermoine said lightly as the pair stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Please don't take his side Moine." Ron said in almost a tired voice.

"I am not taking his side Ronald," Hermoine shot back, stressing her boyfriends full name in much the same way his mother did, "I just think that we should give this new way of learning a chance.". With that, the fight was on, and one by one, the other Gryffindors left the common room in order to escape the noise.

**A/N: **About the whole dueling style thing, its just always bothered me how all the characters in a certain fic will fight the same way, either all finesse or all power. It was time to change that up a bit. Let me know what you think about the story!


	20. To Free A Snake

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter, had to re-write it because I haev decided to speed the storyline along a bit. Enjoy.

**To Free A Snake**

**Hogwarts:**

It was now November, and Pansy Parkinson had two questions that desperately needed answers. The first was, how was she going to free Draco from his holding place somewhere in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Pansy had first found out about the incarceration of the man she loved by witnessing Harry leave the girls bathroom, naturally she was curious. At first, she discovered nothing, but Myrtle was more than happy for conversation and eventually revealed that Potter came to see 'him'. Pansy was fairly bright, and after a few letters to her father, discerned who 'he' was. She was currently waiting for a delivery form the dark lord, whatever it was, it would allow her to free her lost love.

The second question, and immensely less important one, was what would happen when Delores Umbridge evaluated Potter's teaching skills. The senior undersecretary to the Minister had planned on stopping by before, but had found that Potter was not there, Remus Lupin had taught in his place that day. But this day was different, Umbridge knew Harry present at Hogwarts, she had seen him at breakfast.

**Earlier that Day:**

Harry sat down at the head table. He found that teaching was not bad, once you got into a rhythm. Harry's DADA classes were going very well, with the seventh years studying dueling tactics in preparation for the upcoming tournament. His Sixth year classes were already in the midst of their own tourney, Ginny was the frontrunner, something that made Harry smile every time he thought about it. He was torn from his happiness by the sudden massive gasp that seemed to echo throughout the great all. As Harry looked up, he saw Umbridge, flanked by two aurors, striding towards him.

"Potter." she started.

"Professor Potter." the headmistress interjected immediately, in almost exactly the same tone Dumbledore used when scolding Harry for disrespecting Snape.

"I am here to inspect your classes in accordance with a special order from the Minister." she said pompously.

"Splendid." Harry replied. "I will see you there.". With that, he got up and walked out of the great hall and up to his office.

**End Flashback:**

Pansy walked in to the defense against the dark arts classroom and took her seat. The entire spectacle may in fact prove to be entertaining.

Harry, for his part, sat at his desk. Waiting for all the students to arrive. As the bell rang, he stood up to begin his lesson, he stopped however as the door opened again and Umbridge walked in, as if she were the queen herself.

"You are late Delores, were you a student, you would be serving detention." he said before she could open her mouth. He then addressed the class, cutting off whatever retort Umbridge had thought up, "Good Morning everyone. We will be continuing our studies of dueling tactics and their applications today.". This time, Harry was forced to stop.

"Hem, hem".

"Yes I received notice of the time of my inspection, if you recall you delivered it in person." Harry snapped, recalling the question Umbridge had asked each teacher in his fifth year at the start of each class. A small wave of laughter erupted across the room as the seventh years reacted to Harry's first strike.

"What I was in fact going to ask professor," Umbridge said in her disgustingly sweet voice, emphasizing Harry's position in the school in a way that assured everyone in the room that she thought him a fraud, "was if the students will actually be casting spells against each other?".

"Of course. Unless you mind my students actually learning anything remotely valuable." Harry retorted, not missing a beat. The head of every student turned to the back of the room, their eyes centering on the large woman in the back, waiting for her response.

They were not disappointed, "I see you are just as much an attention seeking brat as a teacher as you were when you were a student!" she shrieked.

"Do you have a blood quill for that too? Or is it just the one?" Harry asked, his eyes burning with anger. Umbridge turned slightly red before saying with clenched teeth,

"Perhaps you should begin your class.".

"Yes, before I was so rudely interrupted I was going over the schedule for the class today. The next pair we will evaluate will be Parkinson against Granger." Harry said, getting in one last shot before the class got under way.

The two girls walked up to the raised dueling platform, bowed and began. Tow stunners form Hermoine impacted the far wall as Parkinson ducked under them and shot her own cutting curse. This was blocked by a quick shield charm, Hermoine returned fire with a disarming charm and another stunner, in quick succession. Parkinson blocked the first spell with a flick of her wand, but the second squeaked by and hit the Slytherin girl in the stomach. Hermoine waited for Harry to declare the match over, but as she looked, he was far too busy arguing with Umbridge again.

"You should probably revive her." Hermoine said to another Slytherin as she walked by and took her own seat, joining the rest of the class in watching the spectacle that was unfolding before them. Eventually, the bell rang, and everyone but Harry and Umbrige filed out of the room.

Pansy ran to the owlery, not caring how it looked to the rest of the school. The dark lord had promised that his package would reach her by lunch, and her father had told her that if anything, the dark lord was never late. She pulled open the door and, sure enough, her owl was there, a package attached to its leg. She grabbed it and turned, heading back to her dormitory. When she got there, she tore open the package, which revealed an odd looking orb and a note form her father.

_Pansy,_

_Your instructions are to bring this orb to the bathroom in question and tap it with your wand._

_-Father_

Pansy had to admit that it was simple, no one would be able to mess up this assignment, not even that weak little man with the silver hand. Pansy set the orb back in the box, and headed up to the bathroom. She reached the bathroom and slipped inside, pulling the orb from its box, she tapped it with her wand. Hissing issued out of it, by the sound of it, it was a single repeating hiss. The sink in the center of the room rose up, exposing a pipe and a ladder beneath it. "Draco?" she called down in a questioning voice.

"Pansy!" Draco called back, excitement creeping into his voice. "Lower this damn ladder so I can get out.".

Pansy did just that, and handed Draco a spare wand that her father had provided. The pair embraced quickly before turning and opening the bathroom door. The took a left and nearly ran right into Colin and Dennis Creevey, who were on their way to see Harry. Both were DA members, and knew that something was wrong as soon as they caught sight of the Slytherin duo. Colin stepped sharply to his right as a cutting curse flew from Draco's wand, at the same time, Pansy and Dennis traded blasting curses. The pair of curses collided in midair, sending Colin into the wall with a crunch. Dennis was temporarily on his own against both of his opponents. He was unable to even cast a spell as both Draco and Pansy cast numerous curses at him. Finally, inevitably, his shield broke, and a cutting curse grazed his arm. He glanced down just long enough to provide an opening for Draco, whose reductor curse flew straight at the younger boy's chest.

Colin blinked hard as his pounding head protested his return to consciousness. Everything was slightly fuzzy, but one thing that did stand out was the curse flying towards his brother's chest. Colin muttered a quick summoning charm and Dennis was pulled out of the way just as his eyes locked onto the curse that would have killed him. Draco let out a cry of rage as his target was saved, spinning he cats one last cutting curse, which tore into Colin's midsection. The muggle born sixth year gasped and collapsed back onto the floor. Dennis began to let out a cry of rage when Pansy's stunner struck him in the side of the head, sending him tumbling to the floor.

The pair of death eaters glanced at each other before taking off at a dead sprint for the stairs, shoving startled students out of their way in their haste to get out of the castle.

Harry was walking down the hallways of the school when a frightened looking second year ran up to him, "Professor, come quick!". The girls tone left no room for debate and Harry ran after her, reaching the site of the brief duel less than a minute later. Madam Pomphrey was casting spells over Colin's bleeding midsection while a group of students looked on. Acting purely on instinct, Harry summoned his broom and pushed open a nearby window, he then hopped on his still moving firebolt and flew off out of the window, towards the edge of the school grounds.

Draco saw him almost immediately, making a split second decision, he decided that the two of them would never make the front gates, they would have to chance it over the frozen lake. Grabbing Pansy's hand, he pulled her out onto the ice, casting a quick spell to give his shoes some much needed traction.

Harry did not see them at first, his eyes were scanning the area near the gates for movement. After a few tense moments, he picked up some motion in his peripheral vision, turning his broom sharply, she shot off towards the two fugitives.

Draco saw him coming and shot the only spell that he felt had a decent chance at slowing his pursuer down, he conjured heavy chains, and banished them at Harry, who was still closing at high speed. Harry tried to dodge, but one of the chains caught the front end of his broom, sending him into the ice. A spell from Pansy was already heading towards him, even as he was still sliding on his side.

Harry managed to block the spell with a wordless shield charm. Casting the same traction spell that Draco had moments earlier, he regained his feet and deflected a severing charm from his blonde headed nemesis. He then jumped over a low flying cutting curse from Pansy. He continued to trade curses with the pair as he taunted the pair, "Two on one, this is the best you can do.".

Draco gritted his teeth as he sent out a reductor curse at Potter, who saw it coming and batted it directly at Pansy. The Slytherin girl did not react fast enough, and was struck full in the chest, the curse tearing through her body. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Harry had barely turned his eyes back towards Draco when the first killing curse of the duel was sent in his direction. He rolled out of the way and pulled his wand, which had been pointing at the ice, up, causing a shockwave to travel from the spot he was standing, towards Malfoy. Pieces of ice flew into the air as the crevice opened up, Draco dove out of the way just as it reached him. Ropes were already on their way to bind him when he sent another cutting curse towards Harry, the curse neatly severed the ropes, but passed by Harry without causing him any concern. A summoned piece of ice off the ground intercepted Draco's second killing curse a moment later.

"Why so eager to kill me Draco?" Harry asked between spells.

"You killed Pansy!" Malfoy yelled, his voice betraying the emotion he felt over the girls demise.

"It was you who fired the curse Malfoy." Harry retorted, his voice cold. He got no response, other than another killing curse. Harry dodged again, and banished a large piece of ice at Draco, who shattered it with a reductor curse and banished the remains back at Harry.

Harry would later admit that Draco had gotten the drop on him, a large sliver of ice sliced open his face, from his ear down to his chin. He felt the warm blood seeping down his face against the cold late November air. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind, he turned back towards Draco, a gold colored spell already leaving his wand. Draco saw it coming, and sent up one of the more powerful shield charms he knew, the gold spell, which Harry used specifically for breaking shields and barriers, slammed into the spell and shattered it, sending a wave of magical backlash over Draco.

By now, both combatants were bleeding. Harry's reaction time had slowed, a combination of blood loss and the cold air. The duelists traded spells for another minute before Harry caught sight of Ron sprinting down from the castle, presumably to join the fight. For the next twenty seconds, they were alone. Then a curse flew at Draco from behind, he spun and shielded himself while avoiding Harry's stunner. Draco was now stuck between two men that wanted nothing more than to be the one to end the duel. The three continued tearing up small portions of the frozen lake, exposing the water underneath.

The duel continued until Draco hit Harry in the chest with a bludgeoning spell, sending him flying backwards through the air. He then turned, and a red hot substance Harry recognized as melted metal spewed forth from Malfoy's wand, melting the ice at Ron's feet. Not missing a beat, Draco ran off towards the edge of the wards at a sprint, leaving Harry the choice between catching a death eater, and saving a life.

The choice was an easy one, he struggled to his feet and managed to levitate Ron out of the hole in the ice. He heard a distant crack of apparation as Draco got away. Casting a warming and drying charm on Ron, he led the boy back up to the castle, another casualty in Draco Malfoy's escape from Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Someone please explain how the story has "jumped the shark" as one reviewer put it merely because Harry is DADA teacher. Its not like he is throwing spells with his hands or anything. Whatever, hope you all enjoy this story regardless.


End file.
